Justice
by Silver1
Summary: The next installment in my Crystal Digimon Saga. Cody can't forgive Ken for what he did as the Digimon Emperor. Meanwhile, a new threat appears in the Digital World.
1. Vitium

Justice

Ch 1: Vitium 

by Silver

*Disclaimer: I doubt anyone would actually sue me for not using a disclaimer, but I'm throwing this in any way. I don't own Digimon, or its characters and creatures.*

Author's note: It's Cody's turn to change! This story will hopefully develop his character further, but it will also put focus on other characters. For the sake of clarity, this is a continuation of the Crystal Digimon Saga that started with my story "Walkabout." If you need clarification, please read "Walkabout" and "Yolei: Rise, Learn, Grow." Those are the first two story arcs of this saga.

By the way, _Vitium_ is Latin for crime. I'll be using Latin terms as titles for each chapter, and I'll give the definitions. Actually, I don't speak a word of Latin (maybe this isn't such a good idea), but I found a nice English to Latin translator at http://www.histopia.nl/onldict/lat.html. It might come in handy for someone's next Latin project. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody Hida's eyes were unfocused as he walked towards the school computer room. He was still thinking about the Digidestined's journey to the Ancient Valley during the previous week. The whole ordeal had confused him. Why had the others forgiven Ken so quickly? Didn't they remember what he had done as the Digimon Emperor? He was a criminal, and weren't criminals supposed to be punished? Cody's grandfather said that it was only after justice had been served could a criminal be truly forgiven.

Cody was currently debating whether or not to mention this to the others. It might get in the way of their plans for the afternoon. The Digidestined were beginning a new campaign to destroy all the remaining control spires. They all agreed that the spires were too dangerous to simply leave around. After all, there was always the danger of another SkullMammothmon appearing. 

Davis was already sitting in front of the computer with Kari and TK. They were debating over where to go first. Yolei was feeding all five Digimon snacks before the journey. Cody walked up to the computer and looked at the screen. There were countless dark gray areas on the map. Those were areas that still contained control spires, but were no longer under the Emperor's control. The Digimon were free to live their lives, but they could not digivolve as long as those spires were operational. Cody wasn't sure if any of the Digimon were still under the control of the dark rings, but the Digidestined were going to find out.

Kari pointed to an area on the screen, "How about this area?"

TK arched an eyebrow, "The beach?" 

Kari smiled, "Hey, it's a great place to start!"

Gatomon said, "Sounds purrr-fect." 

Patamon said, "I'm in."

Davis smiled, "You'll get no argument from me."

TK said, "Me neither." 

Yolei chimed in, "I'm up for the beach!"

Upamon, Poromon, and Demiveemon jumped up and down. "Beach! Beach! Beach!"

Cody said, "You guys! Shouldn't we be worried more about our mission than going to the beach?" The cheering ended. Everyone began to look humbled.

Davis grumbled, "Party pooper." He never understood why Cody was the no nonsense member of the group, even though he was the youngest. Didn't the kid know how to have fun every now and again?

Cody came up and pointed at a thick cluster of dark gray areas. "There are a lot of control spires here. We should eliminate the hardest areas first, then we can 'hit the beach.'"

Kari sighed, "He's right. We should hit the hard areas while we're feeling up to it. This can get pretty tiring."

TK nodded, "Okay, let's go where Cody says." The Digidestined assembled in front of the computer. 

Davis let out a short breath, "Alright. Digiport open." They were all sucked into the computer's light.

********

The digiport released the Digidestined into a volcanic field. Red mist hovered throughout the land, and smoke made it hard to breathe. The heat came upon them in waves. Davis had to remove his newly repaired jacket. Yolei and TK removed their headgear, and Kari took off her gloves. Cody tried his best to bear the heat on his own.

Armadillomon sighed, "Out of the air conditioning, into the fire."

Veemon said, "It's too hot, even for cool guys like us!" 

Hawkmon said, "I recommend that we complete our task with the utmost haste, and get out of this unbearable heat."

Davis said, "Good idea. Let's do it!" He and Veemon lead the group in the search for the control spire. 

They searched for over an hour, but they found nothing. There wasn't a control spire in sight. Yolei had refrained from complaining for the whole journey, which was a great tribute to her, but now everyone was past the point of patient silence. "Where the heck is the stupid spire?" 

TK said, "I think I'm gonna pass out!"

Kari said, "Maybe we should head home and take a break. That spire isn't going anywhere." 

Cody was the only one who projected an aura of calm. "Guys, let's keep going for just a little farther. That spire's here somewhere."

Yolei moaned, "But the heat…"

Davis, who had been checking up on ridge, shouted, "GUYS! Come quick!" Everyone forgot their discussion and ran up to join Davis and Veemon. They couldn't believe the sight before them. They had found the control spire, or rather, what was left of it. The spire lay in a small trench. It was crumbled and broken, and its color was drained. The rubble was pale white, there was no sign that it had ever been dark.

Kari looked on in utter bewilderment, "What happened."

TK said, "Maybe… maybe a Digimon destroyed before us?"

Yolei asked, "Then why is it white?"

Davis said, "Well… it's destroyed, right? So, we don't need to stay here. We can think about this at home."

Cody nodded, "Yes. We should go home and consider this further." 

"Wait." Armadillomon ran down the hill. "What's that?" Everyone followed him down. He stopped at what looked like a big pot whole.

TK noticed it first. "It's a footprint!" A huge four-toed footprint had been made recently. Something big had come through the area and destroyed the control spire. The only question was what kind of Digimon could do such a thing?

********

Back in the computer room, the digidestined were re-analyzing the digital map. Yolei pointed to a white area. "Okay, this is where we were. It's completely white now, so I guess the control spire really was destroyed."

Kari said, "But whatever destroyed the control spire had the strength to survive the heat of that area. There aren't many Digimon that would enter that place willingly."

Davis said, "Maybe it was Leomon, or Vee. They said they'd try to take care of a few control spires."

TK shook his head, "If they did destroy the spire, then it wouldn't have turned white. Something else took care of it."

Davis nodded. "Okay… Maybe we should ask Ken. He might know."

"No way!" Cody shouted. Everyone looked at him. Cody demanded, "How can you even think of asking for _his_ help again? Don't you care about what he did to the Digital World."

Davis held up his hands, "Whoa, hold on! Ken's not the Digimon Emperor anymore. There's no reason to hold a grudge."

Cody said, "Not hold a grudge? He hasn't paid for the crime he committed, how can you just simply let him go?"

Yolei said, "He's sorry for what he's done."

"And that makes it okay? One 'I'm sorry' and instantly the Emperor gets off the hook? That isn't right! My grandfather says that a criminal can't be fully forgiven until he pays for his crimes."

Davis said, "Well, I don't agree with your grandfather." Cody was starting to get mad.

Kari held up a hand. "Hang on, guys. We don't need to ask Ken right away. Let's give this a little more thought before we bring him into the loop." In truth, Kari just wanted to keep Davis and Cody from fighting. She actually agreed with Davis, but that would only cause more friction with Cody.

Demiveemon pointed at the screen, "Hey, what's that?" Everyone looked at the map. A section of the screen turned black, then white again. The next adjacent area turned back, then reverted to white. One by one, line of sectors turned black and then changed back into white.

Davis leaned in, "Is it me, or is a control spire actually moving?" 

Cody nodded, "That's what it appears to be doing. And it's moving pretty fast."

Yolei noted, "And it's turning the sectors black, as if they were being controlled by Ken again."

Cody said, "You see? Ken hasn't given up, he's just been fooling us!"

TK said, "Wait a minute. There's no proof that it's Ken who's doing this. Don't forget: 'Innocent until proven guilty.'"

Davis paled, "Oh no…"

Kari asked, "What is it?"

Davis keyed in an area to which the portal would lead. "It's heading in a strait line for Meadow Town! Digiport open!" He was sucked into the computer.

Kari took out her D3, "Hey, wait for me!"

TK held up his digivice, "Me too!" They were both pulled into the computer.

Yolei rubbed her head, "Meadow Town, that sounds familiar…"

Cody said, "Davis visited Meadow Town on his walkabout. The moving control spire is heading for the town." They both held up their digivices and the computer pulled them in. 

********

Davis ran ahead of the group along with Veemon. He could really move when his friends were in danger. He and the others were running through the forest just outside of Meadow Town. 

Yolei called, "Davis, what does Meadow Town look like?"

Davis called back, "It's a small fort with a bunch of huts inside. The leader of the place is called ExTyranomon."

Cody frowned, "ExTyranomon? How is that different from a normal Tyranomon?"

Davis smiled, "You'll see." They exited the forest, and stopped dead in their tracks. Davis' jaw dropped, "They did all this in two weeks?" Meadow Town was no longer a "small wooden fort." The wooden wall was gone, and huts covered at least three times as much land as they had when Davis had last visited. 

Yolei blinked, "This is fort?"

Davis shrugged, "Well, it used to be. Guess they decided to build more huts after Darklizardmon attacked." He started to walk down the path and everyone followed. Davis was about to head for the town entrance, when something else caught his eye and he veered off towards a small patch of ground. Everyone exchanged confused looks and followed Davis. He stopped at a small bit of upturned earth. 

"Davis?" Kari could practically feel the anger and sadness coming off of Davis. His fists were clenched, and his body was shuddering. Cody looked around Davis. There was a small wooden cross lying broken and smashed at his feet. Dirt had been upturned and strewn around. 

Cody asked, "Davis, what's wrong?"

Davis' voice was tense with anger, "Those jerks… how could they do this…"

Armadillomon asked, "How could who do what?"

Davis released some of his tension with a quick breath, "When I was here, I made friends with a Digimon named Blossomon. Blossomon was in love with a Floramon, but Floramon loved another Digimon, Deramon. Ex-Piedmon somehow brainwashed Blossomon into betraying Meadow Town by making Blossomon think that everyone hated him. Blossomon destroyed the Town's defense against Darklizardmon, and then Blossomon was killed in Darklizardmon's attack. I made this little mound after Raidramon and I beat Darklizardmon. But… someone destroyed it. No one believed that Blossomon was being controlled, and they still haven't forgiven him. Those jerks." He began to shudder again.

Cody asked, "Can you prove that Ex-Piedmon brainwashed him?" 

Davis shook his head. "No… I'm the only one who saw that freak. But I know he did it!"

Kari placed a hand on Davis' shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, Davis."

Davis shook his head, "We… we have more important things to worry about. I'll have to talk to ExTyranomon about this later…" He turned around and headed for the main entrance to Meadow Town.

Cody looked back at the ruined monument. _Poor Davis. And poor Blossomon This isn't right. Blossomon didn't mean to betray his home, but no one will forgive him. That isn't right. It isn't just! Why can't the Digimon forgive Blossomon now that he's gone? _Cody couldn't understand. _Blossomon wasn't like the Digimon Emperor. He didn't betray everyone on purpose. Why is Ken wandering around free while an innocent like Blossomon is hated? That's not fair! _Cody sighed and followed after the others. He'd have to give this more thought later. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's got very strong views on what is just and what is unjust, but are they the correct views? Next chapter, Cody is going to meet someone whose life parallels the Digimon Emperor's career in many ways, and that will lead to more questions. And what is this "moving spire?" That answer is coming next chapter as well. 


	2. Iudicium

Justice

Chapter 2: _Iudicium_

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. But I can dream, can't I?*

Author's note: Sorry this took so long in getting out, but I've been busy with homework. Just to warn some people, there will be just a hint of Dakari in this chapter. Also, Paildramon makes another appearance. In the show, Paildramon is a result of a Jogress Digivolution between XVmon and Stingmon. However, for the purpose of my story, I altered the rules so that Paildramon is purely digivolved from Veemon alone. A few people pointed that fact out when I first wrote "Walkabout," but I'm not going to change it. Please don't bother mentioning the inconsistency with the show, because I'm already aware of it. 

I've also changed the name of Paildramon and Aquillamon's main attacks. Paildramon's attack is "Desperado Blaster," but I changed it to "Dramon Blaster." Aquillamon's attack is listed as "Blast Laser," but that didn't sound very creative, so I've changed the name to "Horn Laser." The wonderful thing about fan fiction is that you _can_ change the rules, no matter what the ritualists tell you. That's what I love about writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, guys." Davis turned around to look at the group. "I should warn you before we enter this place."

Yolei smiled, "Things can get wild, right?"

Davis gave a nervous shrug, "Yeah, kinda. These Digimon like to hero-worship, and when they find out all of the Digidestined except Ken-"

Cody snapped, "Ken isn't a Digidestined!"  
Davis glared, "He has a D3, that makes him a Digidestined." Davis shook his head, now wasn't the time for an argument. "Anyway, just watch out for the over anxious Digimon, and… try not to laugh at ExTyranomon."

TK frowned, "Laugh?"

"You'll see." Davis walked towards the main entrance to Meadow Town.

They weren't two steps into town when some Digimon shouted, "Digidestined Davis! Look everyone, it's the great Digidestined Davis!" Digimon of all kinds began to pour into the streets and swarmed around Davis. Davis gave a foreboding smile and began to shake hands while glancing at the other Digidestined for help.

TK grumbled, "He sure is popular."

Kari shrugged, "He's been here before."

Yolei huffed, "So why does he get a fan club?"

Cody said, "Yolei, we're here to help, not ask for praise!"

Yolei said, "Tell that to Davis."

Davis was busy trying to get through the crowd and find ExTyranomon. He had to talk between greeting Digimon and searching. "Hi… yes… hi… nice to see you… can you tell me where ExTyranomon is?"

Some replies could be heard. "He touched my head!"

"That's nothing. He shook my hand!"

"Oh yeah? Well, he stepped on _my_foot!"

Davis moaned. Then, his eyes brightened, "Hey! Let me introduce all of you to some friends of mine!" He gestured frantically at Cody and the others. "These are my friends, the other Digidestined!" The entire crowd fell into mute awe and stared at the team. Then, they all began screaming even louder and ran up to the others.

TK shouted over the crowd, "Cheap shot, Davis!" Davis gave him a "what else could I do?" shrug and ran off to find ExTyranomon. 

Cody felt lost among all the Digimon pressing in on him. They kept saying things like, "How are you?" and "What's your name?" and "Isn't he cute?" He was feeling more than a little overwhelmed. Many hands reached for him.

Armadillomon cried, "Whoa! Hey! Watch the shell!"

Cody looked at Yolei, "Still want a fan club?"

Yolei was busy talking to the Digimon, "Uh, listen! If you want an autograph, speak to my manager!" She held up Hawkmon.

Hawkmon protested, "I beg your pardon? I am not your manager! I am not even being paid for my services!"

TK looked at Patamon, "Any chance you could digivolve and fly us away from all this?"

Patamon sighed, "Not unless your in danger."

Kari said, "Are you kidding? At this rate, these Digimon will squish us before that moving spire gets the chance!"

"That's enough, all of you!" The crowd parted to reveal Davis and the stuff-toyed version of Tyranomon, ExTyranomon. Yolei instantly covered her mouth with her hands to try and hold in the fit of giggles coming from her. The other three children stepped in front to hide her reaction from ExTyranomon. The strange-looking Digimon said, "Digidestined, we are honored by your presence. I do apologize for the actions of my neighbors, but it is rare for us to encounter heroes such as yourselves."

TK said, "Heroes?"

ExTyranomon said, "Why yes! As I told Digidestined Davis the first time he came here, you're exploits are legendary! You have saved us from Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and the Digimon Emperor. All of the Digital World is indebted to you!" Everyone shifted uncomfortably under the praise they were receiving. 

Davis cut in, "I told ExTyranomon about what's happening." He smiled, "By the way, TK, Kari, you'll never guess who's here."

Both children asked, "Who?"

"Me!" A gruff voice came from behind Davis and ExTyranomon. A large green Digimon came up to the group. He was roughly humanoid with a huge mouth and large teeth. White hair was on his head, and a wooden club was in his hand.

TK and Kari shouted joyfully, "Ogremon!" They ran up to their old friend.

Yolei said, "Wow… what a face!"  
Cody sighed, "Yolei, please."

TK didn't pay any heed to Yolei's comment. "Ogremon, it's great to see you again!"

Ogremon smiled, "Good to see you two too. Jeez, you two sure grew up."  
Kari asked, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Looking for Leomon. I just stopped by here on my way to fight him. We have a duel to finish." 

Davis said, "Leomon said the same thing when I saw him." 

Ogremon spun around and lifted Davis into the air. "You've seen Leomon? Where is he? Tell me!" He shook Davis frantically. 

Davis said as his head wiped back and forth, "Hhheeeeyyyy! Sttooop iiiit!" 

Kari said, "Ogremon, you're going to shake his head off his shoulders if you keep that up!"

Ogremon put Davis down, "Sorry. But I wanna know where Leomon is!"  
Davis staggered backwards as soon as his feet touched the ground, "I… I don't know where Leomon is. I last saw him near the remains of Spiral Mountain, but that was two weeks ago."

Ogremon said, "Spiral Mountain, huh? All right! I'm going there next!"

TK said, "Wait! Wait a minute! We could use your help!" 

One of the Meadow Town Digimon said, "ExTyranomon, what is happening?"

ExTyranomon said, "My friends, we are facing a crisis. According to the great Digidestined Davis-"

Davis pressed a hand to his head. "Please, it's Davis. Just Davis!"

"- one of the Emperor's control spires is on its way here."

The crowd began to shout. "What? A control spire?" "But there aren't any more control spires!" "We'll all be enslaved!" "Digidestined, please save us!"

Cody held up his heads, "Hold on, please! We don't know if it's a control spire or not. All we know is that something is on its way here, and it is emitting a dark energy."

Davis said, "Don't worry. We'll take care of it!"

Kari looked at Ogremon. "You'll help us, right?" 

Ogremon nodded, "Sure. Why not? It'd be good exercise." 

TK pointed towards the horizon. "Guys? I think I see something!" Everyone looked to where TK pointed. There were tiny red dots shinning in the evening light. Cody squinted to get a better view. Those dots were eyes, the glowing red eyes of possessed Digimon! 

Yolei noticed it too. "Those Digimon have dark rings and dark spirals on them!" 

Kari asked, "If a control spire is here, does that mean that our Digimon can't digivolve into Champions?"

TK said, "We shouldn't risk it and waste time. Besides, Champion Digimon wouldn't fight very well in this enclosed area. We'd cause more damage to the town than to the Digimon. Davis, let's armor digivolve instead. It'd be safer!"

Davis nodded, "Okay. Let's do it, guys!" 

All the Digidestined shouted, "Digiarmor energize!" 

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Digmon: The Drill of Power!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"

All the Digidestined except Cody mounted their Digimon. Davis said, "Let's hit them before they hit us."

TK looked at Cody, "Cody, you and Digmon should stay here to protect the town. Ogremon will help. We'll take care of most of the slave Digimon, but a few will probably slip by. You'll have to deal with them." Cody and Ogremon nodded.

Davis gave TK a look. "Maybe _you're_ going to let a few Digimon through, but I'm gonna get them all!"

Kari said, "Get real. I'll take down twice as many as you will."

Davis grinned, "Is that a bet?"

Yolei said, "Yeah. First one to let a Digimon through has to buy pizza for the whole group!"

"You're on! Raidramon, let's go!" Davis and his Digimon took off to attack the incoming Digimon. The others followed.

Digmon grumbled, "I hate being left behind."

Cody said, "We have an important duty to defend this town. Besides, any way you look at it, we get free pizza afterwards."

Digmon looked at Cody. "Cody, you actually made a joke! That's great!" Cody turned slightly red.

********

Davis sized up the opposition. There was a flock of about a dozen Airdramon, two DarkTyranomon, a Deltamon, three Tuskmon, and a small group of Gotsumon and Gizamon. Davis was taken aback by how many Digimon were attack. 

TK voiced Davis' own worries, "Why such a big force for such a small town?" 

Yolei said, "Let's worry about it later. Right now, we have pizza competition to win!" Davis laughed.

Kari said, "Remember, aim for the dark rings or dark spirals. The dark spirals might need a second blast. TK, you and I should take on the Airdramon. Yolei and Davis should take care of the ground Digimon." TK nodded.

Davis grumbled under his breath, "Why does Kari always have to work with TK?"

Raidramon asked, "Did you say something, Davis?"

"No." Davis still wasn't crazy about how TK and Kari always worked together, but he was past the point of protesting over it. It was Kari's decision, and he wasn't about to start acting like a jerk all over again. He'd given up that attitude on his walkabout. No way he was going to backslide now. "Yolei, I'll take care of the DarkTyranomon, why don't you handle the Gizamon and Gotsumon?"

Yolei shouted, "Why do I get stuck taking care of the Rookies?"

Davis said, "Hey, I'm just offering-"

"Well, don't! I'm going after the Deltamon and Tuskmon!" She flew in at her intended targets. Davis was impressed. _In the past, she wouldn't have hesitated to go for an easy target. She's really grown up a lot!_ He and Raidramon dove in at the DarkTyranomon. 

********

Yolei gripped tightly onto Halsemon's feathers as they dove in at a Tuskmon. The faces of Triceramon and SkullMammothmon appeared in Yolei's mind. _Keep it together, Yolei. You don't have to kill them, just get the dark rings off them. Besides, everyone is counting on you. You can't chicken out now and start crying!_ Yolei whispered, "I can do this."

Halsemon said, "Yolei, you're gripping just a bit tight. Mind loosing up a little?"

Yolei smiled, "Sorry." 

The Tuskmon looked up at them with pure red eyes. "Slamming Tusk!" It jumped into the air with both tusks pointing at Yolei and Halsemon. Halsemon dodged to the left and spun around to get at the other Digimon's backside. 

"Tempest Wing!" Twin bolts of red light shot out of his metal wings and pierced the dark ring around the Tuskmon's arm. It shattered, and the Tuskmon regained his senses. Not taking time to see what the Tuskmon did next, Halsemon flew at the Deltamon. 

Deltamon held up all three of his heads. "Tri-force attack!" A beam of blue energy shot out of all three heads and converged on a central point. The combined energy rocketed at Halsemon. 

"Yolei, hang on!" Halsemon dove hard. They barely dodged the beam in time. "Tempest Wing!" Halsemon destroyed the dark ring around Deltamon's waist. The Deltamon snapped out of his trance and looked around his surroundings in confusion.

Halsemon inquired, "What shall we do now?" 

Yolei looked around. The remaining two Tuskmon had attacked Davis first, so he and Raidramon had been forced to counterattack. Davis had destroyed their dark rings, and was now advancing on a DarkTyranomon. Yolei said, "Let's take care of the rookies. No way I'll pay for pizza tonight!" 

********

"Rosetta Stone!" Rubies fired from Nefertimon's gauntlets and destroyed another dark ring on an Airdramon. 

Kari pointed, "There's another one!" Nefertimon dove in to attack. Kari risked a glance at the others. Yolei was cleaning up the controlled Rookie Digimon, TK was handling the other half of the Airdramon, and Davis was currently distracting one of the DarkTyranomon. 

Kari watched as Raidramon fired his Blue Thunder attack. The flash of lightning hit the dark spiral controlling the DarkTyranomon, but it didn't destroy the device. _Back off, Davis. Don't rush into it._ Davis, of course, charged. Kari's eyes widened as Raidramon jumped over one of DarkTyranomon's claws and bit at the dark spiral with his Electric Bite attack. Raidramon's energized teeth sank into the dark spiral, shorted it out, and ripped it free before the DarkTyranomon could react. The creature became docile and confused as soon as it had been liberated.

__

Leave it to Davis to pull off the worst plan of attack. Kari shook her head.

TK shouted, "Kari, look out!" An Airdramon was flying in at them from above.

"Aquas Beam!" Pegasusmon fired a bolt of green energy from his forehead. The Airdramon saw the attack coming, dodged it, and continued in towards Kari.

"Nefertimon, move!" Kari's Digimon wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

"Blue Thunder!" A bolt of lightning came from above and shocked the incoming Digimon. The dark ring shorted out and crumbled. The Airdramon went limp and crash-landed on the ground. Kari looked down. Raidramon and Davis were looking up at them.

Davis called, "Kari, are you okay?"

Kari nodded, "Yeah, thanks!" She turned her attention back to the remaining Airdramon. She smiled. _Stupid Davis, making me worry like that._

********

"Wow." Cody said as he, Digimon, and Ogremon watched the fight, "They're really going at it."

Ogremon nodded, "Yeah. Not bad."

Cody looked up at the green Digimon, "Ogremon, may I ask how you came to know TK and Kari?"

Ogremon sighed, "Well, we kinda didn't meet on the best of terms. I used to be one of the bad guys. When we met, I was working for this guy named Devimon. He was a really evil Digimon, worse than me! We fought for a while, and the Digidestined beat Devimon. I went off on my own for a while. I didn't bump into the Digidestined for a while until the Dark Masters started causing trouble. I was hurt and Joe and Mimi helped me. They took care of me while I healed, and they became my friends. I decided to help 'em out when they fought Piedmon, and then I went off on my own again. I haven't seen Mimi or the others since we were at Primary Village."

Cody frowned, "So, you were evil for a while?"

Ogremon nodded, "Hey, I'm a viral Digimon after all!" 

"But… you never tried to atone for what you did?"

Ogremon looked at his quizzically. "You mean I should turn myself in?"

Cody said, "It's just that my grandfather says that you can't be fully forgiven unless you've paid for your crimes." The Digimon Emperor appeared in Cody's mind's eye.

Ogremon said, "That's only good in a perfect world. If I spent my time paying for every bad thing I'd done, I'd never get a chance to do anything good. I'm sorry for what I done, really! But I'm not gonna go around making up for it. I'm just gonna keep trying to be myself, and learn from my mistakes."

Cody was about to continue to argue when Digmon said, "Don't look now, but we've got company!" A DarkTyranomon was approaching the town. 

Cody nodded, "Okay, go for it, Digmon!" Digmon charged forward with Ogremon following behind.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon shoved all five of his drills into the ground and opened a large fissure that danced its way under the DarkTyranomon's feet. The giant Dinosaur Digimon stumbled and lost its balance as one foot sank into the ground. 

Digmon held out his arms, "Gold Rush!" His drills shot out of their sockets and flew in at the DarkTyranomon. All five drills connected with the dark spiral, but they did not destroy it. Digmon's drills returned to their respective sockets. 

"Iron Tail!" The DarkTyranomon lashed out with its tail and knocked Digmon to the ground. Digmon bounced and rolled to a stop.

"Digmon!" Cody ran to his partner, but he wouldn't get there in time.

"Fire Blast!" Flames erupted from the DarkTyranomon's mouth. Digmon was too stunned to move as the flames reach for him hungrily. Ogremon jumped in, scooped up Digmon, and leaped out of harms way just in time. 

Ogremon shouted, "Hey! Don't ya know better than to play with fire? Someone could get hurt; namely, us!" He landed and set Digmon on the ground. Cody came up and kneeled down by Digmon to ensure that he was all right. Ogremon ran in at the DarkTyranomon. He jumped up at the larger Digimon's head. "Pummel Whack!" He brought his wooden club down on the DarkTyranomon's head. The Dinosaur Digimon roared in pain and stumbled to the ground.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon fired a blast of purple energy out of his fist and into the dark spiral. It still wouldn't break! "Hey, Digmon! How's about a little help here!"

Digmon stood up on shaky legs. "Okay, one more time! Gold Rush!" He fired his drills again. This time, the dark spiral shattered under the barrage of drills. The DarkTyranomon's eyes ceased to glow red, and it let out a bewildered growl. It walked off without another sound.

Digmon and Cody ran up to Ogremon. Cody said, "Thank you so much for saving Digmon!" 

Ogremon smiled, "No prob." 

Cody's digiterminal chimed. He activated the screen and read the message. Digmon asked, "What's it say?"

Cody replied, "Yolei and the others have defeated the other Digimon, but Davis says that he's found the moving control spire! Let's get going!" All three of them ran off to join the others.

********

Davis and Raidramon sped along the ground, followed by Yolei, Kari, and TK. Davis had spotted something moving in the distance, and his D3 had begun to shriek as it neared. Davis had concluded that the "moving control spire" was getting closer. Yolei had e-mailed Cody, and the group had set off to intercept the incoming creature. Even from a distance, it was obvious that it wasn't really a control spire. The creature ahead of them was gray, and Davis thought he saw about four arms moving. _There's something familiar about that thing_.

Yolei called, "Shouldn't we wait for Cody?" 

TK shook his head, "No. We need to at least slow that thing down before it reaches Meadow Town. Cody will have to catch up."

Kari shouted, "Guys, is that Kuwagamon?" 

Davis peered closer at incoming creature. It was a Digimon, and it did look like a giant beetle, but it was gray, not red like Kuwagamon. Davis called, "No. That's Okuwamon! He's Kuwagamon's Ultimate form!" Davis couldn't believe it. He and Veemon had fought Okuwamon inside the remains of Spiral Mountain in order to gain possession of the Digivolution Crystal. Using the crystal's power, Flamedramon had defeated Okuwamon and sent him falling down to the ground far below. Davis had assumed that Okuwamon was dead after that. _Maybe it's different Okuwamon._ However, as Davis got closer, he could see scaring on the Digimon's chest. The scars were the result of a massive burn, just like the super-charged Fire Rocket that Flamedramon had used to defeat Okuwamon. _It's the same Okuwamon!_

Davis called back to the others. "Everyone be careful! This guy is really tough!" 

Okuwamon started attacking the instant he saw the Digidestined approach. "Beetle Horn Attack!" A bolt of energy shot out of his pincers and flew in at the Digidestined.

Kari shouted, "Scatter!" Everyone tried to maneuver out of the way of the attack, but it exploded mid-air and knocked everyone off balance. Davis was thrown off of Raidramon, and Raidramon reverted back to Veemon. All of the other Digidestined were tossed from their mounts and their Digimon reverted back to Rookie forms.

Davis was the first to recover. "Veemon, try again! Digiarmor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!" 

Okuwamon looked at Flamedramon and smiled, "Well, well. I thought you looked familiar. Long time no see, Flamedramon."

Flamedramon frowned, "Since when did you develop a vocabulary?" When Davis and Flamedramon had fought Okuwamon, his only phrases were either "You die," or "You taste good."

Okuwamon laughed, "I've grown smatter and more powerful since the last time we fought."

Flamedramon snorted. "Oh yeah? Fire Rocket!" He sent in a hail of fireballs. Okuwamon deflected them with one claw.

"Double Scissor Claws!" The insect Digimon batted Flamedramon away with one claw. Flamedramon reverted back to Veemon, and rolled to a stop at Davis' feet.

"Veemon!" Davis picked up his partner. "Say something!"

Veemon moaned, "Ugh… I'll have a triple cheeseburger with extra fries…"

Okuwamon leered down at Davis and Veemon. "Do you wish to know what happened to me after our last meeting?"

Davis decided to stall for time. None of the Digimon were fully recovered from Okuwamon's first attack. "Sure, why not?"

Okuwamon said, "After my defeat at the hands of Flamedramon, I fell to the ground and lay there. I was severely burned and dying. I had just about given up hope, when I sensed a dark power nearby. That power was a control spire. Without thinking, I bit into the spire, and its dark energy transferred to my body. I grew stronger, and smarter. I was blessed with my own will and motivation. I would no longer serve Piedmon. I would absorb the power of all the remaining control spires, and become a Mega Digimon myself! Over time, I learned that I could control other Digimon through the Emperor's remaining dark rings and dark spirals. Fortunately, many Digimon still wear those control items. I have gone from sector to sector, draining spire energy and summoning the Emperor's former slaves, and growing stronger by the day." At least that explained why Okuwamon gave off control spire energy.

Kari demanded, "Why did you attack Meadow Town?"

Okuwamon said, "Meadow Town has many rookie Digimon. By slapping dark spirals on all of them, I could force them to Digivolve into Ultimate Digimon, and build up an even greater army! Besides, there's a controls spire in the next sector. A little destruction along the way to my objective never hurt."

TK stood tall, "We won't let you!"  
Okuwamon laughed, "Won't you? Well then, Double Scissor-"

"Gold Rush!" Several drills detonated against Okuwamon's side. Cody, Ogremon, and Digmon came running up.

Yolei smiled, "Cody! Great timing."  
Cody said, "I'm sorry that we're late. Digmon can't run very fast."

Digmon huffed, "Like I keep saying, I'm a digger, not a runner!"

Okuwamon recovered, "Beetle Horn Attack!" A blast of energy streaked in at the Digidestined and Ogremon. Everyone scrambled out of the way, but the ensuing blast still sent everyone tumbling. Digmon was forced back into Armadillomon.

Ogremon landed on his feet, "A bully, huh? I just love takin' bullies down!" He jumped in at his much larger opponent. "Pummel-" Okuwamon cut him off by bringing his claw down on Ogremon. Ogremon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ogremon!" Kari screamed and ran over to him. Everyone reached his side. Cody said, "Ogremon, speak to me!"

Ogremon grumbled, "Cheap shot… I could've taken 'im." 

Okuwamon dug his claws into the ground. "I think it's time I buried my problems. Farewell, Digi-doomed!" He lifted up a huge mass of Earth and hurled it at the children. It would land directly on top of everyone.

Armadillomon jumped forward. "Don't worry, Cody. I'll protect you." Cody's D3 let out a familiar shriek. "Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!" Ankylomon looked like an Ankylosaurus with a black mace at the end of his tail. His armor was pale yellow and gold, and dark gray spikes protruded along his back and off his legs. The huge mound of dirt hit him and crumbled without even phasing him. Cody and the others were shielded from the crushing weight of the dirt. 

Cody looked up, "What… what happened?"

TK said, "Armadillomon digivolved into a Champion! That means that all our Digimon can still digivolve. Okuwamon can't block their powers for some reason."

Yolei said, "Maybe it's because Ken doesn't have a dark digivice anymore."

Davis stood up and ran out from under Ankylomon. "Who cares why we can do it, as long as we can! Veemon, let's show this guy what a real Ultimate is!" 

Veemon jumped forward. "Right! Veemon digivolve to… XVmon!" Davis took out his digiterminal and activated the Ultimate feature. The crests of courage and friendship soared into the air and filled XVmon with their power. "XVmon digivolve to… Paildramon!" 

Yolei said, "Hawkmon, you too!" 

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!" 

TK said, "Patamon, digivolve!"  
Kari chimed in, "You too, Gatomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewoman!" The three Champions and two Ultimate Digimon squared off against Okuwamon.

Ankylomon rolled into a ball, "Megaton Press!" He threw himself into Okuwamon's belly. The insectoid Digimon was knocked to his feet and lost all his air. Ankylomon rolled to the side in order to let the others attack.

"Horn Laser!" Red beams of energy shot out of Aquillamon's horns. They burned into Okuwamon's shell.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!" 

Okuwamon recovered his wind and just barely dodged Angemon and Angewomon's attacks. He jumped to his feet. "Beetle Horn Attack!"

Paildramon countered the assault. He held up the two blasters at his waist. "Dramon Blasters!" Twin bolts of energy detonated against Okuwamon's attack. 

The evil Digimon looked at his opposition and realized that he was totally outgunned. He snarled, "You may overpower me now, but when I become a Mega, you won't stand a chance!"

Paildramon said, "What makes you think that we'll let you become a Mega?"

Okuwamon smiled, "What makes you think you can stop me? Beetle Horn Attack!" He blasted the ground in front of the Digimon. A huge cloud of dust kicked up and blinded the Digidestined and their Digimon. Okuwamon's laugh echoed into the dust storm. By the time the dust settled, the only sign that he had been there was a large mound of upturned ground.

TK said, "He's gone underground!"

Ankylomon said, "I can armor digivolve into Digmon again and chase after him."

Cody said, "He's too powerful for Digmon to fight alone, and the other Digimon can't fight well underground. Besides, he's probably long gone by now."

Davis balled up his fists, "What a turkey! Running away like that!"

Kari sighed, "But now he'll just absorb more control spire energy. If we don't stop him, he'll become a Mega. None of our Digimon are a match for a Mega!" 

Yolei said, "We'd better get back to Meadow Town. The Digimon there might need us to deal with the Digimon that were under Okuwamon's control. They might still cause trouble" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Davis said, "We'll just have to catch Okuwamon later…" They headed back for Meadow Town.

********

Cody leaned against a wooden hut. He was exhausted. The Digidestined and Ogremon had succeeded in sending the DarkTyranomon, Deltamon, and Tuskmon on their way. Fortunately, the creatures hadn't resisted. They had all left peacefully. The Gazimon and Gotsumon were staying in Meadow Town for the night, then would return to their homes in the morning. Now that the fighting was done, exhaustion had finally caught up with the Digidestined.

Kari, TK, and Davis were saying their good-byes to Ogremon. Davis asked, "So, where are you going now?"

Ogremon replied, "Spiral Mountain. I'm gonna track Leomon from there. We'll finish our duel some day, and I'm gonna make sure I win!"

TK asked, "Won't you help us look for Okuwamon?"  
Ogremon shook his head, "Naw. You kids can handle that guy no problem. Of course, I'll tell ya if I see anything."

Kari smiled, "We'd appreciate that. We'll see you again, Ogremon." 

Ogremon nodded and looked over at Cody. "See ya later, kid."

Cody smiled, "Goodbye, Ogremon!' Ogremon exited the town and vanished into the evening darkness. Cody frowned. His meeting with Ogremon had given him something to think about. Ogremon was so much like Ken. He had been evil, and then supposedly changed. Ogremon had saved Cody and Digmon's lives, even though Cody had talked to him about facing a trial. _Learning from your mistakes and living as good a life as you can…_Cody had never considered that. Was it possible that his grandfather was wrong, and that person could be forgiven even if they never faced punishment? He was very confused. _I need to think about this some more…_Of course, Cody's first priority was helping the others find Okuwamon, but that would have to wait until he came out of hiding. TK and Cody both thought that Okuwamon would lay low for a short while to avoid detection. Hopefully, the Digidestined would find him before he could achieve his Mega level.

Yolei walked up, "Cody? It's time we went home. Our parents will start having dinner soon, and we can't be late."

Cody nodded, "Right, let's go." He stood up and they joined TK, Davis, and Kari.

Davis asked, "Cody, you okay?" Cody must have been acting pretty weird for Davis to notice. 

"I'm okay." He'd definitely need more time to consider things.

Yolei said, "So, who lost the pizza bet?"

Cody said, "Well, the only Digimon that Digmon had to fight was a DarkTyranomon."

"Oh really?" Yolei leaned in at Davis, "Wasn't that your target, Davis?"

Davis blinked, "I… I was busy saving Kari from an Airdramon!"

Yolei smiled, "You still lost the bet! You buy pizza for all of us!"

Davis said, "Wait a minute! That's not fair! Kari, back me up here!"

Kari shook her head, "No way. You made the bet and you lost. Pay up."

Davis' shoulders slumped, "You guys are horrible. And I was gonna buy a new soccer ball." Everyone laughed. 

TK said, "Okay. Let's get going." They all nodded and headed for the nearest portal home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Iudicium is Latin for trial.


	3. Consilium

Justice

Chapter 3: _Consilium_

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; never have, never will. All rights belong to Toei Animation and Fox and a whole slew of other guys who I'm not going to bother to look up.*

Author's Note: I've gotten a lot of reviews that guess Archnemon is causing the whole "moving spire" plot. While I like to keep my readers guessing, I won't string you along a wrong path. Archnemon isn't going to make an appearance in this saga. I've only just recently begun to see shots of her and her partner, Mummymon. I don't know enough about her, and I didn't have the chance to factor her into the plot when I first created this story. I could wait until she appears on the show, but that would waste a lot of time. If I waited for every detail and fact in the show, I'd never get any writing done before the series ended! 

However, all those reviews made me realize that it's about time an overriding evil was introduced for the remainder of the story arch. That evil debuts in this chapter. It's an original character, so please don't use him without permission. As always, I welcome any and all comments from my readers. You guys give me different perspectives and insights into the show. I always love seeing things from other people's perspectives. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody walked down the hall towards his grandfather's training room. It was time for their weekly kendo lesson. He yawned. He hadn't slept well during the night. He'd been wondering about how Okuwamon registered as a control spire, why he could control Digimon, and if it was it actually possible that his grandfather could be wrong. 

Cody's grandfather had always been his source of guidance and advice for his whole life. He had used his guidance to help Cody after his father's death. As Cody's grandfather had put it, life was often filled with what seemed like unfair events. The thing to remember was that that nothing happens in life without good reason. Unfortunately, people could not understand whether or not these events were a part of a larger design. The only thing a person could do was continue to live as best a life as he or she could, and trust that there was a purpose to the event. That philosophy reminded Cody of Joe's advice.

That view had given Cody a feeling of comfort after his father's death. As long as he felt that there might be a purpose to his father's death, no matter how slight, Cody felt that his father's death wasn't in vain. It was because of this that Cody couldn't believe that his grandfather was wrong. He was so wise and thoughtful. Cody just couldn't imagine his father being wrong.

The sounds of kendo sticks smashing together caught Cody's ear. Funny, his grandfather didn't have any lessons planned for today, not to Cody's knowledge, at least. He quickened his pace and entered the training room. His grandfather was practicing with someone about 13 years old, judging by his height. Whoever this new trainee was, he was good. 

Cody watched as his grandfather lunged with his stick at the other person's chest. The younger fighter parried the blow and struck with his own stick. Cody's grandfather deflected the attack and struck again. The other person had to quickly step back in order to avoid the attack. Both combatants drew their sticks back and lunged at each other. Their sticks connected tip to tip, and both split in two. The match ended in a draw.

Cody's grandfather chuckled, "Ha ha! A wonderful match. You have amazing talent at this."

The other person bowed. "Thank you, sir." He took off his mask. Ken Ichijouji offered his hand to Cody's grandfather. Cody's body went numb.

His grandfather shook Ken's hand. "It was a wonderful match. I'm amazed at how quickly you've improved in just a week of practice." He noticed Cody. "Cody! Good to see you're on time. I'd like you to meet-"

Cody had an edge in his voice. "I've already met Ken Ichijouji, Grandpa."

"Oh? How convenient. He came here about a week ago and asked for lessons. I couldn't turn down such an opportunity to teach on of Odaiba's brightest stars."

Ken smiled, "You're much too kind, sir. I still have a long way to go."

Cody said, "Grandpa, may I speak to Ken alone for a moment?"

His grandfather nodded, "Of course. Just step outside and I'll set up for our lesson. Ken, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ken nodded, "I'll pay for the sticks, of course."

Cody's grandfather shook his head, "Not at all. I can cover this. You run along now."

Ken followed Cody into the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, Cody demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Ken blinked, "I'm getting kendo lessons. I heard that Mr. Hida is a fantastic teacher. I had no idea he was your grandfather. I decided I'd like to try my hand at kendo, so, here I am. Why? You think I'm plotting something?"

Cody growled, "I'm still not ready to forgive you yet."

Ken sighed, "I'm not asking for absolution! I just want a second chance to make up for what I've done."

Cody said, "Then you should turn yourself in to the Digimon for a trial. They have a right to demand justice for what you've done."

Ken replied, "And how would I get a fair trial? All the Digimon hate me so much that I could never defend myself. They'd probably want to blow me up. You call that justice?" Cody couldn't answer. Ken let out a breath to calm himself down. "Motomiya and the others have forgiven me, why can't you?" 

Cody said, "Davis is way too trusting. And the others are following his lead. I'm not going to do that until I'm sure you've made up for what you've done."

"Fair enough." Ken shrugged and walked past Cody. He kept talking. "Still, it's a sad thing. A kid your age shouldn't have such a serious expression on his face." He left Cody in stunned silence.

********

"Mmm!" TK stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth. "This is delicious!" All of the Digidestined were in their favorite pizza shop, eating up as Davis followed through on the bet from the last battle. They had all left their Digimon at home to rest. It was the early afternoon, just after Cody's kendo lesson.

Davis glared at the others, all of whom had ordered their own private pizzas. _TK! Yolei! I won't forgive you!!!_ He sighed and bit down on another slice. If he was going to be broke, he'd at least enjoy the experience while he could. _This stinks. It is good pizza, though._

Cody was sitting silently. Out of everyone, he had ordered the smallest possible pizza.

Yolei said, "Cody, you could always get a larger pie. Davis doesn't mind."

Davis choked on the slice he was eating. "HEY!" 

Cody shook his head, "No. I really shouldn't. It'd be a waste of Davis' money."

Davis smiled and regained his composure. "Thanks, Cody. But, really, you should have more pizza. I really don't mind… I guess… maybe?" He shrugged helplessly. Everyone else except Cody laughed. 

Cody said, "No. I shouldn't. It'd be rude of me."

Davis sighed, "Come on, man, live a little! You're taking things way too seriously."

_It's a sad thing. A kid your age shouldn't have such a serious expression on his face._ Ken's words echoed in Cody's mind. Cody said, "I just don't believe in being wasteful. This is enough to keep me going until dinner."

Davis said, "But part of enjoying pizza is eating as much as you can. Here, try a slice of mine." He slid Cody a slice of pizza loaded with more meat on it than Cody would believed possible. 

Cody politely pushed it back, "Thank you, Davis, but I really don't need it." 

Davis rolled his eyes. "Man, what party-pooper."

Kari said, "Davis, be nice. If Cody doesn't want any, then you shouldn't force him to eat."

Davis said, "I'm not forcing anything! I would just like to see Cody loosen up a little. He's so serious all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if he had gray hair by the time he's my age!"

Kari said, "You may be older, but you act more like a kid than Cody does."

Davis winced, but he pressed on. "Well, we are supposed to act young, aren't we?" He looked at Cody, "Cody, listen, there's going to be a soccer game in my neighborhood for kids your age in about two hours. Why don't you play? It'd be fun." 

Yolei considered, "Actually, it might be nice if you played, Cody."

TK nodded, "Yeah, soccer's a lot of fun."

Cody shook his head. "I don't think I'll play."

Davis sighed, "Man you're no fun. But, then again, I'm not giving you a choice." 

Cody frowned, "And just how are you going to make me go play soccer."

"Simple." He held up an orange digivice. "You won't get your D3 back until after you've played."

"DAVIS!" Cody grabbed for his digivice, but Davis held it high and far away from Cody. Cody wanted to stand on his seat and reach for it, but he couldn't. If he did something like that, he'd look like… a kid.

Yolei frowned, "When did you swipe that?"

Davis smiled, "It was sticking out of Cody's pocket. I snatched it when I realized he wasn't going to play soccer."

Kari sighed, "Now you're immature and a blackmailer."

Davis shrugged, "It's for a good cause." Why wouldn't Kari give him a break? 

Cody sighed, "Alright… I play in the game. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

Davis sighed, "I'll bet another pizza that you do have a good time. Just give it all you got, okay?"

Cody nodded. His grandfather had once told him to give everything his best effort, even if he didn't enjoy it. Devotion built character. 

Davis smiled, "Alrighty then! Let's have one more pizza." He looked at his wallet. "Er… on second thought, let's get there early."

********

Cody looked at the people assembled at the field. There were a ton of kids that were Cody's age. He only recognized a few kids that were in his class. Cody wasn't the most social of type. He didn't have many friends his own age. When a kid that Cody knew saw him, the kid would pretend not to notice. Cody knew that his serious attitude drove other kids away, but he couldn't help it! He'd always been serious. Between his dad's death, his strict mother, and his stern grandfather, Cody simply couldn't afford a carefree lifestyle like most kids. _So why is Davis forcing me to do this?_ He glared at the older kids back while Davis talked to the team coach. 

Davis finished and turned around, "Cody, you're gonna be on the red team. You'll be left wing."

Cody gulped, "Offense? You're putting me on offense?"

Davis nodded, "Hey, you'll do great. Just give it your best shot, and don't worry about winning or losing. Just try to have a little fun."

Yolei said, "This from a sore loser."

Davis growled, "I am not a sore loser!"

"Oh? What about that pizza bet? You didn't accept that too gracefully."

Davis said, "Well I followed through, didn't I? Besides, Yolei, you were a pretty sore winner. You must have eaten three whole pizzas. I'm surprised you aren't all swelled up like a beach ball now!"

"WHAT?" Yolei lunged at Davis. Davis jumped back and took off at a fast run. Yolei pursued shouting, "Come back here! I'll kill you!" 

Kari moaned, "Oh brother."

********

Cody waited on the front line, where he had been assigned. He wasn't sure how this would go. He'd seen Davis and Tai play a lot, but he'd never actually participated in a game. He looked at the others. They were all smiling at him, even Davis, whose face was bright red from all the times Yolei had smacked him. 

The referee blew on his whistle, and the game began. Cody instantly took off at a run along with his team. The other side had won the coin toss, and the center player had passed the ball to Cody's counterpart. Cody ran towards the kid and kicked the ball out from under the kid's legs. Davis and the others cheered as Cody ran down the field with the ball. He was about a quarter farther down the field when a kid who was about a year older slid and knocked the ball away from Cody. Cody tripped and fell onto the ground. _I hope these grass stains come out of my shirt_. Cody stood up. He had to give this his full effort. And… he had to admit, there was a little fun in the rush that he was feeling. 

Cody ran down and rejoined the others. Sadly, the defense wasn't very good, and the other team scored before Cody could get the ball back. Cody retook his position at the line. 

TK called from the sidelines, "Cody, use teamwork. Pass to some of the other kids." Cody nodded.

The other team took off with the ball again. This time, the center passed to the kid on the opposite side of the field from Cody. Cody paced backwards as far as he could and watched as one of his teammates stole the ball and passed it up to a halfback. The halfback in turn passed the ball up to the center, and they front line ran down the field again. The center passed to Cody, but a kid from the other team intercepted the ball. Cody pursued and caught up to his opponent. He had to admit, this actually was fun.

Davis shouted, "Slide, Cody, slide!" Cody acted without thinking, or worrying about grass stains. He slid forward and knocked the ball away from the other kid. Cody quickly got back up and followed his teammates down the field. One of the others scored a goal.

Yolei called, "Great job, Cody!"

Kari shouted, "Way to play!"

One of Cody's teammates ran near him. The kid was wearing a baseball cap and said as they ran back to the line, "Thanks for the nice pass."

Cody nodded and actually smiled. The game resumed. Cody ran down the field alongside the kid that had congratulated him. The kid passed the ball to Cody and he ran strait in at the goal. Cody kicked the ball with all his might, and scored a goal. Everyone cheered. The half-time whistle sounded.

Cody ran up to Davis and the others. "You guys! Did you see that! I scored, I actually scored!" He couldn't keep the excitement and pride from his voice.

Davis said, "We saw it. Great job!"

The game resumed. Cody continued to play strong throughout the whole second half. He was one of the fastest kids on the field. All his running and fighting in the Digital World was paying off in a way he had never dreamed. His team won 5 to 3, and Cody had a tremendous time. 

The other offered him a round of backslaps and handshakes after the game. TK said, "You were great Cody."

Kari said, "Fantastic."

Yolei said, "Better than Davis."

Davis encouraged, "Yeah! Hey… wait a minute!" 

Cody rubbed the back of his nervously, "Aww… shucks."

"Hey," the kid with the baseball cap came up. "You're in my class, aren't you?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah. I'm Cody."

The kid removed the baseball cap. Long brown hair tumbled down around the kid's, or rather, the girl's shoulders. "I'm Ayumi Morita. You're really great at soccer. I'm impressed." She smiled and walked off to meet her parents. Cody turned a bright shade of red.

Davis noticed the change in the color of Cody's face. "Way to go, stud." He gave Cody a big backslap.

Cody said, "Stop it!" This was so embarrassing.

Davis smiled, "Okay." He handed Cody his D3. "Here's your digivice back. Great job."

Cody tucked the D3 back into his pocket. "Thanks. And, Davis?"

"Yes?"

"I really did have fun. Thanks for getting me to do this."

Davis' smile widened. "I'm glad. I'm not asking for you to become the life of the party, Cody. I just want you to have a little fun when you can. It's not a crime to have enjoy yourself every now and then."

Cody nodded, "You're right."

Kari said, "This was a really good idea, Davis."

Davis gave her a sly look, "Even for someone as immature as me?"

Kari looked slightly abashed. "Well, yeah. I mean, NO! I mean…" She sighed, "Sorry, I was being a pain."

Davis shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He looked at Cody. "Now, you do realize that you owe me a pizza. You had fun, so you lost the bet."

Cody asked, "Are you really that desperate for pizza?"

Davis sighed, "I'm broke. I'll need all the free food I can get! Besides, I promised Demiveemon that I'd bring him a few slices home."

"Excuse me?" Ken came up to the group. "May I speak to Motomiya, alone?" Everyone frowned and looked at Davis.

Davis was surprised for a moment, then he nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll catch up to you guys." He and Ken walked off. The others packed up to head for home. Cody, however, slipped off and followed Davis and Ken.

Yolei, TK, and Kari took off, but quickly noticed that Cody had gone missing. "Probably went to catch that girl."

Kari smiled, "They grow up so fast, don't they?" 

********

Cody listened as Ken and Davis talked. 

Ken asked, "Were you in a battle recently?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah. We fought against an evil Digimon named Okuwamon."

"That's Kuwagamon's Ultimate form, correct?"

Davis nodded, "But he was giving off control spire energy." 

Ken's face fell, "What? That's impossible!"

Davis shrugged, "He managed to control Digimon with dark rings and dark spirals. And he appears on the Digiworld map as a control spire. Is it possible he absorbed the power like SkullMammothmon did?"

Ken shook his head. "No. That's not possible. SkullMammothmon only absorbed part of the control spire's energy. If he had tried to absorb all that power, he would have been destroyed."

Davis asked, "So, how come Okuwamon has all that power. He said he's going to try and become a Mega."

Ken said, "I don't have any idea. Listen, I'd like to go with you into the Digital World next time and see this Okuwamon first hand. Is that all right?"

Davis nodded, "Sure it's fine."

Ken said, "Then I'll see you next time." He looked over his shoulder. "Did you get all that?" Cody stepped sheepishly into view. Davis gaped at the sight of the younger Digidestined. Ken smiled and walked off.

Cody and Davis began to walk home. Cody asked, "Davis, why do you trust him so much?"

Davis said, "Well, you know how I'm always shooting my mouth off or getting into trouble."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know what it's like to want a second chance at things and to make up for things that I did wrong. I kinda know how Ken feels. I want to give him a chance to feel like he's a part of the team."

Cody asked, "But is he ready to be a Digidestined? He still hasn't made up for all he's done!"

Davis sighed, "Cody, if you guys held me responsible for every mistake I've made and never forgave me until I made up for it, do you think that I'd ever be able to make a difference? I'd be too busy trying to earn forgiveness instead of trying to simply help. Sometimes people have to forgive without looking for payback. That's something even I understand."

Cody nodded silently. "Hey, Davis?"

"Yeah?"

Cody said, "You're really not all that bad. You just step over the edge sometimes. But I'm glad you're on the team."

Davis smiled and patted Cody's back. "Same to you. Nice to have someone around who 'acts my age.'" Cody laughed.

********

Okuwamon moaned as he rolled over deep underground. He was currently healing from the wounds inflicted upon him by the Digidestined. He looked down at the cuts in his body. Underneath his skin was pure black metal, the metal used to make control spires. That was part of the bargain that he had made. Lose a part of himself in order to save his life.

"You failed." Okuwamon's head snapped up at a newcomer. An old man with pure white hair stepped into view. He was tall and lean, and he carried himself with a great deal of confidence. There was an eerie sense of peace and tranquility emanating form him. It was the kind of feeling that Okuwamon got whenever Piedmon started to act a little crazy. He was wearing black robes and a golden headband with three blood-red jewels in it. Those jewels seemed to glow with power. 

Okuwamon snarled, "How was I supposed to know that the Digidestined would appear?"

The man said, "You should have continued on to the control spire and left the town alone. Never forget that your goal is to become a Mega in order to better serve our master!"

"I never agreed to serve any master! I'm an independent now!"

The old man smiled, "Do not forget that it was I who merged your body with a control spire. What I can give, I can take back. If I do so, you will revert back to your half-dead body with no power to sustain you. Do you want that?"

Okuwamon's head slumped down, "No."

The old man said, "Then you will serve _our_ lord faithfully and without question, clear?"

Okuwamon stood up, "Yeah. Next time I see the Digidestined I'll slice them in two!"

The old man said, "You may kill the three new ones and the Digimon Emperor, but the child of Hope and the child of Light are mine! They must be delivered to me unharmed."

Okuwamon asked, "What's so special about those two?"

The old man smiled, "That's not for you to know." He vanished into the shadows. Okuwamon sat back down and continued to focus on healing. This deal had given him new power and greater intelligence, but he hated being a slave. Still, this deal would give him the power of a Mega. And he'd do anything for power.

"Soon." His mouth watered at the thought of all the damage he could do as a Mega. "Very soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new evil emerges, but what does he want with TK and Kari? Okuwamon will achieve his Mega level in the next chapter. Chapter 4 is coming soon.

_Consilium _is Latin for "Deliberation."

Author's question: In the episode "An Old Enemy Returns," did anyone besides me notice that Davis' grandparents dress exactly like TK and Kari do? The grandfather has a dark green hat like TK's, and the grandmother has a green scarf and something hanging around her neck just like Kari. That's pretty eerie if you ask me. 


	4. Judicium

Justice

Chapter 4: Judicium

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters, so don't waste time trying to sue me. Besides, I have nothing worth taking!*

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long in getting out. I've been really busy with college, so I haven't had much time to write new fics.

By the way, one of my reviewers, Cirran, asked if I use a Digimon website's character profiles for my stories. I don't use webpage character guides to understand the characters in Digimon. My views of the characters and how I portray them in my stories come from simply watching the show and following three rules. The first rule is that no character is perfect (This especially applies to TK and Kari). The second rule is that no character is completely flawed and irredeemable (That rule applies mostly to Davis; it also explains my problem with character bashing). The final rule is that a character does not say or do anything without a reason. That reason can't be simply, "he's a jerk," or "she's an idiot." When I see a character act like a jerk, or say something stupid, or do something very noble, I ask myself what's the motivation behind that action. Why do they do it, and what insight does it give into the character's past? Anyway, I'm rambling. The point is that no webpage gives me all the answers. I try and find those myself.

Finally, the new evil that I develop in this chapter is my own creation, so please don't use him/it without asking. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody looked very abashed as his mother chided him. "Cody, I cannot believe you were so irresponsible! You didn't come back home on time, and your clothes are ruined! I am very disappointed in you, young man." It was a few hours after Cody's soccer game. His joy had given way to embarrassment when his mother found out he had grass stains and mud on his clothing. Furthermore, Cody had gotten home later than he had promised, and his mother was a stickler for punctuality. 

Cody's grandfather said, "Now, now, daughter. You cannot blame Cody for having a little fun. He is young, and the young should enjoy their free time." He sipped his prune juice.

Cody's mother looked at the elder man. "But he should have called home to at least let me know that he would be late. I cannot tolerate such irresponsibility in my son." She looked at Cody, "Cody, go to your room." Cody nodded and numbly walked into his room and closed the door.

Upamon hoped out from under the bed. "Cody, you okay?"

Cody was trembling all over. He couldn't stand the thought of letting his mother down like that. _She's disappointed with me…_Tears welled in his eyes. Upamon saw the water flowing down his friend's face, and jumped up into his arms.

Upamon said, "Cody, please don't be sad. Whatever's wrong, I'm sorry."

Cody smiled at his friend, "You didn't do anything, Upamon. It's just… I had a lot of fun playing soccer, but I ended up letting my mother down in the process. I-I want her to be proud of me, just like I want my father to be proud of me from wherever he is. But I let them both down." He body began to quiver even harder.

Upamon said, "But you haven't let them down! You just had a little fun! There's nothing wrong with fun."

Cody sighed, "I thought so too…" He put Upamon down and proceeded to get ready for bed. No point in staying up now. Somehow, Cody just couldn't help feeling that this situation was totally unfair! Why was he being punished for playing a game? Davis would never get punished for having fun, neither would Yolei or TK or Kari. So why was he the only one who was punished for enjoying himself? _It's not fair!_ But, his mother couldn't be wrong. Could she?

********  


Mrs. Hida rubbed her temples with her fingers. She looked over at her father-in-law. Even though Grandpa Hida was the father of Mrs. Hida's late husband, he considered her one of the family in all respects. That was why he called her his daughter. Mrs. Hida said, "I just don't know what's happening to Cody. He's spending more and more time running around doing things in secret, and now he's becoming tardy and disobedient. Maybe it's the people he is spending time with."

Grandpa Hida said, "As I said before, daughter, you are being too hard on Cody. Is it really so bad that he enjoyed himself at a soccer game?"

Mrs. Hida shook her head. "No… It's just that I'm worried that if Cody doesn't learn to be responsible early on in life, then he might grow up without any sense of self-guidance."

Grandpa Hida said, "I don't think one soccer game will make him a delinquent. You're being far too hard on him."

Mrs. Hida let out a deep breath. "I know. It's just so hard. If only… if only…"

Grandpa Hida said gently, "If only my son had not died?" Mrs. Hida nodded. Grandpa Hida said, "I know that it is hard to be single mother. You feel responsible for raising Cody, and you want him to have as good a life as possible, even though his father is not here to share his life, not directly, anyway." 

Mrs. Hida nodded, "I hope that Cody will grow up into a proud and strong man."

Grandpa Hida said, "But you should not force him to grow up so quickly. Cody is already very mature for his age. He should enjoy his childhood, because he will only get to live it once. I know that my son is watching over you two and that he is proud of both you and Cody. Believe me, you have nothing to fear when it comes to Cody's sense of responsibility."

Mrs. Hida smiled and nodded, "You're right. I'm being too strict because of my fears. I need to apologize to Cody right away."

********

"Cody, honey?" Cody felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his mother. _Something's wrong._ The last time his mother had called him "honey" was when she was about to tell him that his father was gone.

Cody sat up, "What is it, Mom? A-are you still mad at me?" 

Cody's mother smiled, "No, Cody. I'm not mad. Actually… I need to tell you something."

Cody was even more nervous now. "What is it?"

Mrs. Hida took a deep breath. "Cody, I was wrong."

Cody blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

His mother smiled, "Cody, I was wrong to punish you for having fun. It's wonderful that you took the opportunity to play soccer with your friends. I was just being stubborn." She placed a hand on Cody's shoulder, "It's just that I worry that I'm not taking care of you like I should, and I fear that you'll suffer from my mistakes. I'm being overly protective of you, and by doing that, I'm not being a very good mother."

Cody shook his head, "But that's not true. You're a great mom!"

Mrs. Hida said, "You're so sweet." She kissed Cody's forehead. "But in this case, I was wrong to scold you. I'm happy that you had fun and made new friends. I hope you'll play more soccer in the future. Who is it that got you to play in the game? A boy named David?"

Cody corrected, "Davis."

Mrs. Hida's smile widened, "I'll have to thank him some time. He sounds like a very knowledgeable person." Cody tried to contain his laughter. "Knowledgeable" wasn't quite the word he'd use for Davis, even though Davis did have his moments of insight. Mrs. Hida said, "Anyway, Cody. Please understand that I'm not always right, and that you don't have to be Mr. Strict all the time. I really hope you'll start having more fun."

Cody smiled, "Thanks, Mom." Mrs. Hida wished him goodnight and left the room.

Upamon poked his way out from under the sheets. "See? I told you it was okay to have a little fun."

********

Deep underground in the Digital World, two dark forces came to meet. The old man, known only to a choice few as Avatar, approached Okuwamon. "Are you prepared to battle once again?"

Okuwamon nodded, "Yes. I have fully recovered." His skin had healed completely. There was no sign of the black mineral within his body.

Avatar nodded, "Very well then. I have found an area rich with control spires. I believe that today is the day that you wi-" Avatar had to stop talking as a violent fit of coughing overcame his body. His legs grew weak and the room began to spin.

"What's the problem?" Okuwamon didn't sound concerned at all.

Avatar regained his composure. "It is nothing." His mind, however, spoke different words. _This shell is becoming too weak. I must change soon._ "As I was saying, I believe that today is the day you will become a Mega."

Okuwamon smiled, "That's what I was hopping to hear. Show me where to go."

Avatar motioned into the darkness. "Follow me." _Yes, follow me, you fool. You'll be mine by the end of the day._

********

"Hey, Cody." Davis smiled as the younger boy entered the room. Today the Digidestined would find Okuwamon and stop him before he would become a Mega. They already had several areas in mind for where the evil Digimon would appear. Each area was near where the Digimon Emperor's floating fortress had crash-landed. There were countless control spires located within those sectors.

"Hi, Davis. Hello, everyone." Cody set Upamon down, who immediately went to feast on the treats that Yolei had brought to the meeting. Cody asked, "Has Ken arrived yet."

TK shook his head, "He hasn't arrived yet. We thought he'd arrive about ten minutes ago, but he still hasn't shown up."

Davis laughed, "Even though he's a genius, he sure needs to learn how to read a watch."

"I heard that." Ken Ichijouji entered the room. Davis let out a slight eep. Cody watched Ken's face, and noticed a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Ken said, "My apologies for being late. I was caught up in a soda add."

Yolei said, "How's the soda taste?"

Ken said, "Like sewer water, but I can sell just about anything."

Kari asked, "Are you sure that no one followed you here?"

Ken replied, "I was very thorough in making sure that I wasn't followed. No one knows I'm here. So, what is the plan for this journey." 

Yolei said, "We've found three areas that we think Okuwamon will attack. They all have a large number of control spires, so Okuwamon will probably attack there first and try to become a Mega. We'll split into teams and wait for him to show up. Then we'll get him!"

Cody said, "The only problem is that we won't be able to digivolve our Digimon into Champions while the spires are up and running."

Ken replied, "Actually, that is no longer a concern. After the battle in the ancient Valley, I accessed my old control spire program and attempted to delete all of the spires. Unfortunately, my computer doesn't have the power to destroy the spires, there are just too many to destroy now, but I was able to delete the digivolution dampening affect from all the spires."

Davis said, "So that's why our Digimon could digivolve even though Okuwamon has the powers of a control spire."

Ken nodded, "Correct. That problem is no longer a factor. Our Digimon can digivolve whenever the need arises." 

TK said, "Then let's get going. Kari and I will check this sector, Yolei and Ken can check this area, and Cody and Davis can look here." He indicated the different sectors on the map.

Davis asked, "And just why do you and Kari have to work together?"  
TK turned slightly red, "Um… no reason, really."

Davis nodded and said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure." 

Kari said, "Come on, Davis. TK and I work well together. Let's not argue about this."

Davis sighed, "Okay." Cody could tell Davis didn't like the idea of TK and Kari working together again, but he was keeping his temper in check. Cody remembered a time not too long ago when Davis would have brought the roof down while shouting protests at TK and Kari. 

Cody said, "Remember, don't engage Okuwamon on your own. Call for the group to come, and we'll attack together."

Yolei nodded and said, "Let's get going!" She and Ken stepped up to the computer. "Digiport open!" They were sucked into the computer.

Kari said, "See you later, Davis." She and TK entered the computer.

Davis beamed, "Did you hear that? She said, 'See you later _Davis_!' She still likes me! I've still got a chance!"

Cody sighed, "Good for you. Digiport open!" He and Davis entered the Digital World. The light of the digiport faded to reveal a large forest with trees that went so high that Cody had to tilt his head all the way back to see their tops. There was no sign of a control spire anywhere. Cody frowned, "Are you sure this is the right place?'

Davis double-checked his D3. "This is where Yolei said there were a lot of control spires. Unless she made a mistake, the spires should be somewhere nearby."

Cody said, "Let's start looking."

Davis smiled, "Hang on. If I climb one of these trees, I can get a look around the area. I'll spot those spires in no time!" He ran up to the nearest tree and began to climb the trunk. 

Cody called, "Davis, are you crazy? You can't climb something that big!" 

Davis called down, "I won't know unless I try, right? Might as well make the effort." 

Cody watched Davis climb with a little bit of admiration. Most people wouldn't be crazy enough to try something like that, but Davis was willing to make the attempt just in order to test himself. _Maybe he isn't a stupid as we thought._ Davis wasn't a tenth of the way up the tree when he slipped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Cody sighed, _Then again, maybe he is…_

Veemon ran up, "Davis! Are you okay?" 

Davis groaned, "Yeah. My spine broke my fall. Or is it the other way around?" He winced and stood up.

Cody asked, "Can we go now?"  
Davis said, "No. Hang on a minute. If I can't climb up that tree, than XVmon can fly us up there! Veemon, digivolve!" Davis pulled out his D3.

"Veemon digivolve to… XVmon!" XVmon scooped up the two humans and Armadillomon and took off towards the treetops.

Armadillomon asked, "Why didn't we do this in the first place?"

Davis said, "I don't wanna rely on Veemon to do everything for me. What kind of guy would I be if I always took the easy way out? I tried climbing on my own, but it didn't work so now I'll ask for help."

Cody frowned, "Is that something you figured out on your walkabout?"

Davis nodded, "Yeah. I never really liked to rely on other people for help. I always tried to do things on my own. That's kinda why I don't get along with group work. But if it weren't for Veemon and Leomon and Gennai and Vee, I never would have gotten the Digivolution Crystal and beaten Ex-Piedmon. So now I figure it's okay to try and do stuff on your own, but it's also okay to ask for help when you can't handle something." 

Cody nodded. Davis had changed a lot since his time in the Digital World. It wasn't obvious at first, but there were changes. _Maybe he could help me figure some things out_. Cody had been a little confused by his talk with his mother from the previous night. He'd never thought that his mother or grandfather could be wrong, but she had just admitted that she was. That didn't make much sense to Cody. Cody asked, "Hey, Davis, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."  
"Do you think your parents are ever wrong?"

Davis smiled, "Yeah. I think they're wrong whenever they punish me." Cody sighed and hung his head. Davis quickly continued, "But that's probably just me! The truth is, I know that my folks are human, so they can't always be right. Sometimes they make mistakes or they don't see the whole picture. I realized that one time when Jun framed me for breaking a lamp. I was sent to my room, but it had been Jun's fault. But she put on the innocent act, and my parents bought it. I'd always thought that my parents knew everything, but when Jun had them wrapped around her finger, I realized that they weren't perfect and that they didn't know everything. I was only a little older than you, so it came as a big shocker, but now I think that it's pretty obvious that parents aren't always right."

Cody asked, "So, how do you know when they **are** right?"

Davis thought for a moment, "Well, I trust my feelings. I always go with my gut, and usually my gut agrees with my parents. But there are a few times when it doesn't. That's when I think my parents, or anyone else, are wrong." 

Cody sighed, "I always thought that my mom and my grandpa were always right. That's why I follow their advice."

Davis nodded, "And that's why you can't forgive Ken? Because of what your Grandpa said?" Cody nodded. Davis said, "Look, I know your Grandpa is really smart, but that doesn't mean he's always right. I think we can forgive Ken because he's trying to help us. It'd be mean for us to keep thinking of him as the Digimon Emperor. Cody, could you at least consider forgiving him even though he doesn't make up for everything he's done?"

Cody sighed, "I… I don't know."

XVmon said, "Top floor. Everybody off." The group jumped into the tree branches and XVmon reverted back to Veemon. They looked around the forest area. There was a large clearing about a mile away. Black control spires jutted up from the clearing. There were over two dozen of them. 

Davis smiled, "Bingo. Let's get over there and see if Okuwamon shows up! Digiarmor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship!" 

Cody nodded, "Digiarmor energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge!" Cody and Davis mounted their Digimon. The Digimon took off and jumped down from the tree and ran towards the clearing. 

********

Ken looked around the area he and Yolei had been sent to watch over. It was a rocky terrain with no vegetation. The wind howled and blew over the rocks, kicking up a cloud of dust. Ken shielded his eyes with his hands. He remembered that this was the area where he had first constructed his mobile base. _Back when I was making the biggest mistake of my life._ He shook his head sadly. 

Yolei asked, "You okay?"

Ken nodded, "I'll be fine. But I don't think that Okuwamon will be coming here."

Yolei frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"This area is a poor choice."

Yolei began to fume. "I chose this area! What's so wrong with it?" She gestured to the huge mass of control spires behind her. "See those? Those are what Okuwamon is looking for! Why wouldn't he come here?"  
Hawkmon said, "Yolei, please calm down." 

Wormmon said, "Ken, please don't start a fight here. Please?"

Ken smiled at Wormmon, "Don't worry. I'm not going to start a fight." He looked back at Yolei, "It's true that this place has a lot of control spires, but that's not the only thing to consider."

Yolei tried to keep her temper in check. Where did Ken get off telling her that she'd chosen the wrong area? "And just what are those 'other things?'"

Ken pointed at the ground. "Motomiya told me that Okuwamon burrowed underground. If we assume that he's traveling underground, then this would be a poor area for him to attack. The minerals in this area are very hard. It would be difficult for even a Digimon to tunnel through such an area."

Yolei asked, "And if he's not burrowing?"

Ken replied, "Then this area is still a poor choice. It is a long and hard process to travel up and over the rocky landscape, and the winds are very strong here. Flight would be difficult. That's why I chose this area as the building spot for my mobile base. No one would stumble upon me out here in the middle of nowhere, so I could work in secret. But Okuwamon isn't looking for a hiding place, he's looking for an easy target. He won't find that here."

Yolei lost some of her anger. She had to admit that Ken made a good point. "Okay, maybe this wasn't the best choice. Then, where would he be?"

Ken asked, "What were the other two areas you considered?"

Yolei said, "TK and Kari are near a city that Kimeramon demolished where a lot of control spires were set up in a row. Cody and Davis are in a forest where we detected a lot of control spires in a group."

Ken considered. He winced at the memory of his treacherous creation, Kimeramon, but he kept focused on the objective. "That town was also in the middle of nowhere. The sand would be easy to tunnel through, but there'd be no cover for Okuwamon to use if he needed to sneak by. Furthermore, I set those spires up in a strait line. Okuwamon is probably looking for a small cluster of spires that he can get to in a hurry." He snapped his fingers. "Okuwamon is heading for the forest! The soil there is soft and easy to move through, there are plenty of trees to provide cover, and the spires are clustered close together. It's the ideal target!" 

Yolei said, "Then we're in the wrong place! Cody and Davis are gonna need help."

Ken nodded, "We should go now. You should also e-mail Kamiya and Takashi. We'll need all the help we can get." He looked at his partner. "We need to move fast. Can you handle these winds?"

Wormmon nodded, "Leave it to me. Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" He picked up Ken and they flew off.

Yolei called as she keyed in a message to her digiterminal, "Hey, wait for me! Digiarmor energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsamon: The Wings of Love! I can handle these winds just as well as Stingmon can! Let's go, Yolei." Yolei mounted her Digimon and they followed after Stingmon.

********

"Man, this is so boring!" Davis leaned against a control spire. "Why don't we just blow these things up and move on?"

Cody replied, "That's not the plan. We're trying to use these spires as bait for Okuwamon. If we blow them up, he'll just move on and we'll have to find him again."

Davis said, "But we don't even know if he's coming here. For all we know, Okuwamon could attack a different area while we're waiting here."

Cody's digiterminal chimed. He took it out and read the message. "It's from Yolei. Ken thinks that Okuwamon is on his way to us, and so she, TK, and Kari are on route to us. Looks like we picked the winner after all."

Davis smiled, "Yes! Finally, some action!" It was just then that a rumbling could be heard in the distance. "Is that Okuwamon?"

Digmon replied, "Can't say. Could be another Digimon."

Raidramon said, "Sounds kinda like an earthquake."

Davis asked, "You don't suppose Okuwamon's underground again?"

Cody said, "It's possible. We should fall back and wait for the others."

Davis said, "We can't do that. If we wait for the others, Okuwamon might absorb all these spires and digivolve before the others get here! We need to slow him down at least."

Cody asked, "But what makes you think we can slow him down?"

Davis smiled, "We won't know unless we try."

Cody nodded, "Okay, you've convinced me. Digmon, let's get ready."

"You got it." Digmon started to turn on all five of his drills.

Davis said, "Raidramon, blast Okuwamon as soon as he comes out of the ground, got it?"

"Got it!" Raidramon energized the three spikes on his back with blue lightning. The rumbling came closer. Davis and Cody both began to tense up. Several trees fell as the rumbling came closer. A huge moving mound of dirt could be seen plowing through the trees.

Cody shouted, "He's coming underground! Digmon, try and force him out!" 

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon burrowed underground. A smaller mound of dirt appeared just a few feet from where Digmon had gone under. The smaller mound headed strait for the larger one. Davis, Cody, and Raidramon watched with wrapped interest. The two mounds collided, and there was an explosion. Digmon emerged in a hail of dirt, tumbling uncontrollably. Okuwamon wasn't far behind. 

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon sent a blast of lightning at Okuwamon. The insectoid Digimon deflected the attack with one claw. 

"So nice to see you again. Beetle Horn Attack!" Okuwamon fired a blast of energy at the Digidestined. Davis mounted Raidramon and pulled Cody up behind him. They jumped out of harm's way just in time. Raidramon set down next to the fallen Digmon. 

Cody asked, "Digmon, are you okay?"

Digmon stood up, "Nothing a nice shell shine wouldn't fix. Let's go to Champion level and squash that bug!"

Davis nodded and dismounted Raidramon. Raidramon reverted back to Veemon, and Digmon reverted back to Armadillomon. Davis gave the order, "Digivolve!"

"Veemon digivolve to… XVmon!" Davis activated his digiterminal. The crests of Courage and Friendship sent their power into XVmon. "XVmon digivolve to… Paildramon!" 

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!" The two Digimon faced off against Okuwamon.

Okuwamon chuckled, "I've grown stronger since we last met. You won't defeat me so easily." 

Paildramon said, "We'll see. Dramon Blasters!" His cannons snapped to the front and fired bursts of energy.

"Beetle Horn Attack!" Okuwamon countered with his own energy attacks.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon rolled into a ball and rushed Okuwamon. The larger Digimon batted Ankylomon away as if he was a simple beach ball. Ankylomon smashed through two control spires before he came to a stop and reverted back to Armadillomon. 

Paildramon rushed Okuwamon and tackled him. The two Digimon tumbled and roared as they struggled for the upper hand. Davis shouted, "Show him what your made of, Paildramon!" 

"Double Scissor Claws!" Okuwamon brought one claw against Paildramon's head and knocked him to the ground. "Time to finish you!" He raised a claw above his head.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon came in from above and drove a blade of red energy at Okuwamon's head. The blade deflected off Okuwamon's thick shell, but the attack did knock Okuwamon off balance, giving Paildramon an opening.

"Dramon Blasters!" He shot a blast of energy into Okuwamon's belly. The insect Digimon shrieked and fell back. 

Paildramon stood up, "Great timing, Stingmon."

Halsamon flew in and dropped Yolei off with Davis and Cody, then flew in to press the attack. "Tempest Wing!" He spun into a silver tornado and slammed into Okuwamon's belly. Okuwamon stumbled, but didn't fall. He brought his claw down on Halsemon and batted him away like an annoying fly. Paildramon and Stingmon flew in and hit Okuwamon with a double punch.

Okuwamon fell back. "I see a new tactic is required!" He burrowed underground before the other Digimon could stop him.

Davis frowned, "Why's he running?"

Yolei smiled, "Cause he knows we totally out-class him!"

Ken approached the group. "Be careful, he's planning something!"

"Beetle Horn Attack!" A large explosion blossomed in the forest. Paildramon, Stingmon, and Halsemon were about to close in on Okuwamon when a flaming tree was thrown up into the air. It landed right in the middle of the clearing, smashing against several spires in the process. The flames instantly began to spread to the grass. "Beetle Horn Attack!" Okuwamon threw another flaming tree into the clearing. The Digimon flew in to protect their respective partners as the flames continued to spread.

Paildramon scooped Davis up, "You have to get away from this fire!"

Davis protested, "But we can't let Okuwamon get at those spires!"

Stingmon said as he carried Ken, "You cannot protect this area while you are being burned alive! Fall back for now!" 

Halsemon picked up Yolei and Cody, and they flew in to pick up Armadillomon. Cody held onto his friend as Halsemon soared higher, "Are you okay?"

Armadillomon's voice was shameful, "Sorry, Cody. I blew it."

Cody shook his head, "No you didn't. You fought very hard and you did fine. Don't worry, we'll defeat Okuwamon."

The Digimon in question had moved from his hiding place in the forest and was finally moving in on a control spire. "Yes! FINALLY!" He sunk his pincers into the nearest monolith. The black color of the spire seeped away into Okuwamon's body and the spire began to turn a pale white. When Okuwamon had finished draining the spire's energy, he flew off to the next one. The drained spire crumbled. 

Davis shouted, "Paildramon, you can still blast him from here. Leave me with Stingmon and take that jerk down!"

Paildramon nodded, "Right!" He handed Davis to Stingmon and flew in at Okuwamon.

Okuwamon was already on his third spire by the time Paildramon was close enough to attack. "Dragon Strike!" Paildramon body flashed red and dove in at Okuwamon.

"Double Scissor Claws!" Okuwamon slammed his claw into Paildramon's head. Paildramon was knocked aside and lost all his strength. He reverted back to Veemon and tumbled towards the burning ground below.

"VEEMON!" Davis, Ken, and Stingmon swooped in and caught the falling Digimon. Davis asked, "Are you okay?"

Veemon moaned, "I can't beat him, Davis. What are we gonna do?"

Davis shook his head, "I don't know. You could crystal digivolve, but that's a last resort. Let's see if TK and Kari get here first. We can beat him together!"

Okuwamon drained energy from another spire. His body began to ripple and alternate between black and gray coloring. "At last, my Mega form is achieved! Okuwamon warp digivolve to…" The flames engulfed him. "GrandKuwagamon!" A burst of power snuffed the flames out, and a new Digimon could be seen in the middle of the ruined field. GrandKuwagamon looked like a larger black version of Kuwagamon. He had four huge claws and two tree trunk-sized legs. Four blood red wings protruded from his black, and dark red hair bristled from the back of his head. His two eyes were beady and red, as if they thirsted for the lives of other creatures.

GrandKuwagamon sighed, "At last. At long last. I am a MEGA!" He looked up at Stingmon, "And you four are my first victims. Catastrophe!" He held up his claws and formed a flaming ball of energy. GrandKuwagamon threw it up at Stingmon.

Ken shouted, "Dodge!" Stingmon dove to the side, but the energy of the blast was enough to hurtle Stingmon away without actually hitting him. Stingmon reverted back to Wormmon and all of he and all of his passengers tumbled into the tree tops below. Fortunately, the branches and leafs broke their fall. 

Halsemon flew in. "Eagle Eye!" Red bolts of energy struck against GrandKuwagamon's body, but did no damage at all.

"Catastrophe!" Halsemon was just as unsuccessful as Stingmon in escaping the attack unharmed. Halsemon changed back into Hawkmon and he, Yolei, Cody, and Armadillomon joined the others in the treetops. 

Davis grunted, "Is everyone okay?"

Hawkmon cried, "My wing! I can't move my wing!" He tried to raise his left wing, but it hurt too much. "I believe I have broken it."

Cody said, "We're too vulnerable up here. We need to get down." The Digidestined quickly descended from the treetops. Davis helped Yolei carry a wounded Hawkmon down. 

Yolei asked, "What now? We can't beat a Mega! Where are TK and Kari?"

Davis sighed, "Veemon will just have to crystal digivolve. You ready, buddy?"

Veemon smiled, "You know it!"

Davis held up the Digivolution Crystal. "Crystal armor-" A loud crash cut Davis off. GrandKuwagamon had found them.

"And now the game ends. Catastrophe!" He fired a small blast of flaming energy. This attack was just enough to pick off the Digidestined one at a time. GrandKuwagamon wanted them to suffer before they died.

Davis saw who the attack would hit. "Cody, move!" Cody didn't move he was paralyzed with fear. He just stood there trembling as the ball of fire came closer. 

Davis ran in at the younger boy. "CODY!" He shoved Cody to the side. The Digivolution Crystal flashed pure white, but it was too late. The fireball overtook Davis and he vanished in a red flash.

Everyone cried, "DAVIS!" The red light vanished. Davis could be seen lying on the ground. He was burned and smoking, but he was alive. The crystal's glow vanished. 

GrandKuwagamon was taken aback. "He's still alive? Impressive."

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon flew in and fired his attack at GrandKuwagamon. The insect Digimon shielded himself with one claw. The attack had no effect.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman appeared and tired her own attack. It did not effect GrandKuwagamon either.

TK and Kari ran up to the group. "DAVIS!" Kari screamed and ran up to the fallen boy. Cody was already by his side, and the others approached quickly.

Davis winced from the pain, but forced a smile. "Hey… glad you could make it… Kari… I'm okay…" He winced and coughed. That only brought more pain.

Kari shook her head, "Don't talk." She looked at the others. "We have to get him out of here."

GrandKuwagamon snarled, "You will not leave. This place shall be your grave. You will be gone and the glory will be all mine!"

"Actually," a voice came from the shadows between the trees. "the glory is for our master." Avatar stepped into view. The Digidestined stared in disbelief at the sight of another human in the Digital World. None of them were sure of the age limit of being a Digidestined, somehow none of them thought that the man before them was a Digidestined. Kari took a quick snapshot of him. Maybe Gennai could tell them who this old man was.

GrandKuwagamon said, "I don't need your master anymore! I am a Mega now! I can do anything!"

Avatar sighed, "I knew that this would come. Fortunately, the timing is perfect. I need a new host." The jewels on Avatar's headband glowed red, and the headband shot off the old man's head and flew in at GrandKuwagamon. The headband fastened itself to the Digimon's forehead and glowed an even brighter shade of red. GrandKuwagamon shrieked and clawed at his head, but the headband would not come off. Suddenly, the look in GrandKuwagamon's eyes changed. They went from deep red to crystal blue, and they were clearer, more peaceful. They seemed to possess a sense of coldness and complete control. 

The old man stumbled and fell down. "W-where am I?"

GrandKuwagamon, the new Avatar, said, "You are at the end. Thank you for the use of your body. Goodbye. Catastrophe!" The old man vanished in a flash of red fire. The Digidestined watched in mute horror as the Mega Digimon turned to them. "It is now time for us to end this. Child of Hope, Child of Light, surrender yourselves and I will spare your allies."

TK asked, "What do you want with us?"

GrandKuwagamon said, "My master is in need of your services. Please don't force me to damage you. Come peacefully, please." 

Kari shouted, "We'd never help someone like you, or your master!" TK nodded in agreement. 

Angewoman interposed herself between the children and GrandKuwagamon. "Heaven's Charm!" She sent a pink cross of energy at the enemy. GrandKuwagamon was blinded by the attack, but unhurt.

Angemon and Angewoman scooped up TK, Kari, and the wounded Davis. Armadillomon digivolved again and Cody, Yolei, and Ken rode off into the forest. By the time GrandKuwagamon regained his sight, the children were gone. 

He shouted, "You cannot escape me, you know. I will destroy the Digital World piece by piece until you show yourselves!" He stormed off towards the nearest inhabited area. GrandKuwagamon/Avatar would not fail his master.

********

Kari asked Ken anxiously, "Is Davis going to be okay?" The Digidestined were currently hiding in the mountains, a short distance from the forest. Davis was the first concern on everyone's minds.

Ken replied, "I'm not all that experienced with medicine, but I think that Davis is going to recover. The Digivolution Crystal's power seems to have shielded Davis from GrandKuwagamon's attack, and so it did less damage than it should have. However, Davis isn't strong enough to travel back to Earth. Entering the digiport could kill him."

TK nodded, "Then we'll have to get Davis to a nearby town and have someone care for him." Off in the distance, an explosion sounded.

Ken's eyes narrowed, "Unfortunately, we don't have the time for that. GrandKuwagamon is wrecking havoc. We have to stop him, now."

Kari protested, "But what about Davis?"

Yolei said, "Guys, I'll stay and take care of Davis. Hawkmon's wing is broken, so we can't fight. If he and I went along, we'd only get in the way." Hawkmon's wing was supported in a makeshift sling from Ken's belt.

Kari replied, "But then neither of your Digimon can digivolve. What if a Digimon attacked you? I'll stay too and keep watch."

Ken shook his head, "No. We'll need every available fighter. Motomiya and Inoue's Digimon are the only ones that can crystal digivolve. Right now, we need all the firepower we can muster if we're going to defeat GrandKuwagamon. Motomiya and Inoue will just have to lie low for a while." 

Kari started to talk, "But-"

Yolei put a hand on Kari's shoulder, "Kari, it's okay. We can look out for ourselves. Besides, I don't think any Digimon will show up."

Cody, meanwhile, was sitting next to Davis, who lay recovering on a ground with his jacket folded into a crude pillow. Cody shuddered, "I'm sorry, Davis. It's all my fault. You got hurt because I froze up. I'm so disappointed in myself." Cody knew that his parents and grandfather would be disappointed as well if they knew what was happening.

Davis' voice was strained, "It's not your fault."

Cody said, "Don't talk. You have to save your strength."

Davis replied, "No… Cody, listen. I want you to take the crystal."

Cody's eyes widened in horror. "NO! I can't take the Digivolution Crystal! I-I can't handle it."

Davis said, "My gut says that you can. I think it's your turn… C'mon, I know you can do it."

"But, I…"

Kari stepped up, "Cody, if Davis believes you can do it, then so do I. I know you can get Armadillomon to crystal digivolve."

TK nodded, "Yeah, and he'll beat GrandKuwagamon without even breaking a sweat!"

Yolei smiled, "Go for it, Cody!" She leaned down and gave Cody a peck on the cheek. "We believe in you." Cody instantly turned red.

He looked at Ken. The older boy only gave a slight nod. 

Cody hesitated, then reached around Davis' neck and unfastened the crystal. He refastened it around his head. "I promise I'll give this back right away." Davis gave a slight smile.

Ken said, "We have to get moving." Patamon and Gatomon armor digivolved while Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon. Cody and Armadillomon rode with TK.

Kari called back, "Davis, you'd better not die while I'm gone. Otherwise I won't forgive you!"

Davis laughed then winced. He whispered, "I won't die. I couldn't stand to have you mad at me." Kari didn't hear him. Davis watched as the others flew off.

Cody watched Davis and Yolei as he flew away. _Davis, I promise I'll fight as hard as I can. Thank you for having faith in me._ The remaining Digidestined flew off to face GrandKuwagamon one final time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final fight with GrandKuwagamon is next chapter! Keep your eyes peeled for the conclusion to Justice!

Judicium is Latin for decision. 

Author's note: GrandKuwagamon came from the Digimon card game, courtesy of Megchan's Digimon Sekai. GrandKuwagamon is actually supposed to be the Mega form of Wormmon, but, like Paildramon, I changed the rules a little. I think it makes more sense this way. Though, I have to admit, it felt a little funny to write Paildramon and Stingmon battling side-by-side. 

I don't really know much about Cody's mother. I only saw her once in "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea." She didn't have a large part, but she struck me as a very stern individual. This was my best guess at her character. 


	5. Venia

Justice

Chapter 5: Venia

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's creatures, or its characters.*

Author's note: Sorry this took so long in getting out, but I've been very busy with college finals. Now I am free and able to finish what I've started!

This is the final chapter to Justice. I'd like to thank ShannonL for all her help in creating Cody's Crystal Digimon. She gave me a great deal of inspiration by giving me suggestions via e-mail. I guess that makes her my co-collaborator in this story. I'd welcome any and all suggestions from other writers and reviewers. I need all the help I can get.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had once been a peaceful town of innocent Digimon was now a nightmare. Cody could see the smoke rising in the distance, and it made him feel sick. Cody, Ken, TK, and Kari had been following GrandKuwagamon's trail of destruction for the better part of the afternoon. It was quickly becoming evening, and they still hadn't found GrandKuwagamon. It wasn't like he wasn't hard to follow. GrandKuwagamon, or rather, the entity controlling GrandKuwagamon's body, had destroyed every forest, mountain, and structure in his path in an attempt to draw the Digidestined out of hiding. Cody knew that GrandKuwagamon was moving slower than the full speed he was capable of, which meant that he wanted the Digidestined to catch him.

Cody clutched at the Digivolution Crystal hanging around his next. _I could use some of my own "strength of will" right now._ Cody wished that Davis and Yolei were with the group. He'd have felt better if the Digidestined had been fighting as a whole. He still wasn't sure what he could do. TK and Kari both had powerful Digimon partners that could compete on the level of an Ultimate, but what about Cody and Ken? Ankylomon was strong, but he wasn't any match for a Mega, neither was Stingmon.

Cody looked over at Ken up above as he rode on the back of his insectoid Digimon. Cody still couldn't believe he was working with Ken, of all people. _I still haven't forgiven you._ As if hearing his thoughts, Ken looked down at Cody. The younger boy shifted his gaze ahead and focused on the burning town. It made his so angry to see the town going up in flames! It was just like the night Cody and others had been forced to watch Kimeramon destroy the Digital World bit by bit. Cody now understood why Davis hadn't been willing to retreat after what Kimeramon had done. 

TK called from his mount on Pegasusmon, "I think GrandKuwagamon is just ahead. We'll have to circle around and take him-"

Ken interrupted, "What we have to do is attack him with full power. You two should digivolve your Digimon into their Angel forms and then we should attack in unison."

TK growled, "That's crazy! How can we hope to win by attacking head-on?"

Ken replied, "We cannot use the element of surprise in this fight, because GrandKuwagamon knows that we're coming. He's expecting us, and he'll be on guard. Circling around and attacking him by surprise won't work. Besides, if we waste time going around him, he'll have all the more time to kill innocent Digimon!"

Kari said before TK could retort, "TK, he's right. We're just going to have to fight him with all we've got and hope that we can defeat him somehow."

Ken said, "Focus your attacks on the headband that came off the old man. If we free GrandKuwagamon of its control, he might become disoriented enough for us to defeat him." Cody looked at TK. It was clear that he didn't like how Ken contradicted his ideas. Still, Cody had to admit that Ken had a point. They had no choice but to hurry in and fight. 

********

Avatar flexed one of his new body's claws and admired its strength. GrandKuwagamon made a much better host than that old man. He then admired the burning town around him. Digimon were panicking as they fled through the streets and away from their flaming homes. _I apologize for this, but your sacrifice is necessary for the greater good of my master and your future lord. Someday, you will all be reborn and understand what an important contribution you are making right now. _He raised up his claws to perform a Catastrophe attack. 

"Spiking Finish!" A flash of green and black streaked past GrandKuwagamon's eyesight and knocked against his upraised claw. The catastrophe energy sphere floated away from his grasp and fell outside of the town, detonating outside the town limits. GrandKuwagamon looked at the blur. It resolved into Stingmon.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"GrandKuwagamon was forced to shield himself from the incoming attacks. Angemon and Angewomon flew in with another blast of energy at the ready.

"Catastrophe!" GrandKuwagamon threw a red sphere of energy. It exploded between the two Angel Digimon. Angemon and Angewoman tumbled, but quickly recovered. 

Ankylomon ran in between the houses. "Megaton Press!" He spun around and slammed his tail into GrandKuwagamon's chest. The black Digimon grunted, but quickly snatched Ankylomon's tail and began to swing him around.

"Be gone!" GrandKuwagamon released his grip on Ankylomon and sent him flying through the air. The large Digimon landed among several buildings.

Ankylomon groaned, "This just isn't my day."

********

Yolei watched the area below her with anxious interest. She, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Davis were resting atop a small cliff hidden in the mountains. Everyone agreed that this was the best place to hide Davis while he recovered from his injuries. There were lights flashing in the distance. Yolei knew that the fighting had started. She clenched her fist. "I can't stand this! We have to sit back and watch while the others fight a Mega!"

Hawkmon sighed, "I'm so sorry, Yolei. If I hadn't broken my wing, we could have fought alongside the others."

Yolei shook her head. "It's not your fault, Hawkmon. You got hurt protecting us, and you shouldn't be sorry for being such a good friend." Hawkmon smiled at that. Yolei continued, "Besides, someone has to stay and take care of Davis. I just wish we could do something…"

Yolei's eyes roamed over the landscape. She caught sight of something in the far distance. It looked like a small plateau supported by twisting wires. "Hawkmon, what is that thing?"

Hawkmon replied, "I'm not sure, but I believe those are the remains of Spiral Mountain." 

_Spiral Mountain… Isn't that where Davis said he had last seen Leomon? Could that mean…_Yolei's eyes brightened as she remembered something from two days ago. Maybe she couldn't help the others, but she knew someone who could. Yolei pulled out her digiterminal and began to key in a message. 

Hawkmon asked, "Yolei, what are you doing?"

Yolei replied, "Sending a message to Izzy. I need him to contact Tentomon and then I need Tentomon to find someone for me."

Hawkmon frowned, "Are you sure this is the time for a chain-letter?"

Yolei smiled, "Trust me."

********

Izzy Izumi blinked as an e-mail popped up on his pineapple laptop computer. He opened it, only to have his eyes triple in size as he read Yolei's message. _Tentomon might not like this_. He sighed and called up the digital world communicator program that he had copied from the school computer long ago. 

"Tentomon? Do you read me? This is Izzy." The screen flashed and the familiar image of Tentomon appeared in the small window.

Tentomon said, "Izzy, great to hear from you! Usually I only get calls from phone companies with new offers."

Izzy smiled, "I'm happy to talk to you again. But I'm afraid that this isn't just a social call. I just got an e-mail from Yolei. The others are fighting against an evil Digimon, and they could use some help."

Tentomon said, "But Izzy, you can't enter the Digital World without a D3, and I don't think I'll be much help in a fight while I'm still a rookie."

Izzy nodded, "I know. Yolei wants me to ask you to track down a certain Digimon." He put on a nervous smile.

Tentomon asked, "'A certain Digimon?' Izzy, why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" He leaned closer to the screen and gave Izzy the evil eye. 

Izzy replied, "Because the Digimon I want you to track down as quickly as possible is…"

********

Ken ran ahead of Cody down the street while searching for Digimon who were trapped or wounded. TK and Kari were helping in another part of the town. Cody was once again asking himself how he ended up being assigned to help Ken. 

A Kiwimon was pinned under rubble farther down the street. "Help me! PLEASE!" Ken and Cody ran up and began to lift broken beams and small rocks off the Digimon's back.

Ken said, "Hang on. We'll get you out of here."

The Kiwimon eyed him suspiciously, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I…" Ken couldn't bring himself to confess his past, not yet. "I'm just someone who's trying to help."

The Kiwimon's eyes bulged, "I DO know you! You're the Digimon Emperor! Some help me! The Digimon Emperor is here!"

Ken quickly said, "NO! I'm not the Digimon Emperor any more!"

The Kiwimon protested, "Lair! Somebody, HELP ME!"

Cody said, "Look, right now you don't have much of a choice. It's either trust us and get away from here, or be squashed by GrandKuwagamon." The Kiwimon stopped struggling as soon as he realized his situation. With the Kiwimon no longer struggling, Cody and Ken were able to finish lifting the rubble off him without any trouble. They helped the Kiwimon up as soon the debris was off him.

The Kiwimon winced as he stood. He looked at Cody, "Thank you." He gave Ken a nasty glare and then limped off down the street.

Ken's eyes were tormented for a moment, then he let out a short breath and said, "Come on." He ran down the street. Cody frowned and followed. Ken had said _I'm just someone who's trying to help_, and that had been true. Cody couldn't help but think of the Kiwimon's resentment towards Ken as the same as Cody's animosity. _Ken helped that Digimon, and the Kiwimon didn't even thank him. Ken doesn't seem to let that stop him from helping other Digimon, but he knows that most other Digimon will have the same reaction…_. Cody was beginning to question his own misgivings about Ken.

"Cody!" Ankylomon ran down the street and stopped in front of the two Digidestined. "Sorry I was out of the action for a while. Where's GrandKuwagamon?" 

Cody shook his head, "Last I checked, he was still fighting Angemon, Angewomon, and Stingmon in the middle of the town. Maybe he went underground again."

An explosion blossomed a few blocks away. The other three Digimon could be seen flying through the air. Ankylomon sighed, "That answers that question. Later!" He charged down the street towards the battle. 

********

"This isn't going very well." TK watched the Digimon fighting GrandKuwagamon. So far, the good Digimon had only managed to land a few glancing blows, but GrandKuwagamon still held the advantage. He was constantly covering his headband, because he knew that would be the Digidestined's target. 

Kari asked, "TK, shouldn't you digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon?"

TK shook his head, "Not until all the town Digimon are safely away. We can't afford having any Digimon get hurt while MagnaAngemon and GrandKuwagamon fight." He knew that a battle between Patamon's Ultimate form and GrandKuwagamon would most likely tear the town apart.

Ankylomon joined in the fight. "Megaton Press!" He rolled into a ball and slammed into GrandKuwagamon's legs. The Evil Digimon fell forward, right towards Stingmon.

"Spiking Finish!" Dual blades of red energy sprouted from Stingmon's wrist guards and he struck GrandKuwagamon in the head. He missed the small headband, but he succeeded in knocking the other Digimon down. 

TK called to Angemon, "Aim for the headband!"

"Hand of Fate!" GrandKuwagamon brought up a claw and blocked the attack.

Cody and Ken ran up to TK and Kari. "You guys!" Cody called, "We got all the Digimon out of the town!"

TK smiled, "Great, now Angemon can go all out without hurting anyone else. Angemon digivolve!" The crest of hope glowed on TK's chest.

"NO!" GrandKuwagamon brought his fist down at the Digidestined. He knew that the balance of power would shift if Angemon digivolved. All the kids scattered out of the way as fast as they could. Undaunted, GrandKuwagamon pressed the attack. "Catastrophe!" He fired a small blast of energy near the children of hope and light. He did not want to kill them, he was just going to remove them from the battle. The blast of energy exploded directly behind TK and Kari, they tumbled along the ground until they were beaten, bruised, and unconscious.

"TK!"

"KARI!" Angemon and Angewomon flew in at their partners. 

_Fools. Don't be distracted so easily. _"Catastrophe!" The two Angel Digimon vanished in a flash of red. Patamon and Gatomon fell to the ground. Ken and Cody ran to their fallen friends.

Cody looked around at the hopeless scenario. "We're the only ones left!" 

GrandKuwagamon approached them with a cool stride in his step. "I need the children of hope and light alive, but I have no such need for you two. You two are a threat to my master's plans, so I must remove you. However, I might be persuaded to spare your lives if you give me the Digivolution Crystal."

Cody looked down at the crystal around his next. He guarded it with both hands. "No way!"

GrandKuwagamon shrugged. "It is your decision. Catas-"

"Pummel Whack!" Something struck GrandKuwagamon from behind. Caught off guard, the giant black Digimon began to fall to the ground. Ankylomon charged and head butted falling Digimon down the street, away from the group.

Ogremon landed on the street. "That's for the last time we rumbled, ya overgrown cockroach!" He charged after GrandKuwagamon.

Ken asked, "Where did he come from?"

Tentomon appeared by Stingmon's side. "I brought him here." Tentomon rubbed a large bump on his head. "Yolei asked Izzy to ask me to ask Ogremon to come and help you guys, but when I found him he hit me thinking that I was an enemy. I think he's got it in for me!"

Cody smiled, "I think you're just paranoid, Tentomon."

Tentomon shrugged, "You know what they say, 'just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me.'" 

Stingmon landed and said, "Ken, please get the other Digidestined to safety. Ogremon, Ankylomon, and I will delay GrandKuwagamon."

Ken protested, "But without Angemon and Angewomon, you can't put up much of a fight. A Mega's too strong for just three Champions! We might have to withdraw."

Stingmon shook his head, "GrandKuwagamon will chase us no matter where we go. We will face him here and now." He took off and rejoined the fight. 

Tentomon cheered, "Go get 'em, Stingmon. Show him what a _real_ insect Digimon can do. I'll wait here."

Ken, however, was less enthusiastic. He shouted, "Stingmon! Come back!" 

Cody could only watch what was happening in mute horror. _This wouldn't be happening if I could just use the crystal. How do I make it work? _None of the Digidestined knew how to release its power, it just… happened. 

Meanwhile, Ogremon was hopping between the swipes of GrandKuwagamon's fists. "C'mon! You're too slow, bug boy!" GrandKuwagamon brought his fist down at Ogremon and swatted the smaller Digimon aside. Ogremon soared towards the side of a large building. Quickly recovering from the blow, Ogremon turned his tumble into a summersault, and rebounded off the side of the building. He jumped back at GrandKuwagamon and raised his club. "Pummel Whack!" He delivered a direct blow to the giant's chin. 

Ankylomon ran in, "Tail Hammer!" He hurled several spiked balls at GrandKuwagamon and succeeded in knocking him to the ground.

Stingmon took the opportunity to strike. "Spiking Finish!" His energy stinger landed just below Avatar's headband. Suddenly, the headband jumped off GrandKuwagamon's head and soared away. GrandKuwagamon's body began to shudder and he fell to his knees as he regained control of his own body.

Ankylomon asked, "Should we finish him? I mean, we know he's not going to stop destroying things, even though he's no longer under that headband's control."

Stingmon nodded, "Yes, we should end his attacks while he is confused."

Ogremon jumped up onto GrandKuwagamon's head and raised his club. "Pummel-"

GrandKuwagamon's eyes snapped open, they were fiery red once again. He lunged forward, knocking Ogremon and Ankylomon down in the process. He swatted Stingmon away. GrandKuwagamon laughed, "Thank you for setting me free. Now, let me repay you with a quick death!"

********

The Kiwimon that Ken and Cody had rescued limped down a street at the outskirts of the town. He knew he should run away, but he couldn't resist the urge to look for valuable items. He'd need the digi-dollars to help him get back on his feet when all this was over. He still couldn't believe that he'd gotten away from the Digimon Emperor without having a dark ring slapped around his neck. 

Something gold caught the corner of Kiwimon's eye. A small headband with several rubies was lying in the middle of the street. He limped up to the small treasure and admired it. _It's beautiful. I'm sure it will get me a huge beak-full of digi-dollars._

Suddenly, the headband jumped up and latched onto Kiwimon's head like a parasite. Kiwimon's mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes became the crystal blue color of Avatar's eyes. 

Avatar was now looking at the Digital World through Kiwimon's eyes. _This battle is lost to me. It would be wise to withdraw and fight another day. Forgive me, my master. I have failed you_. Kiwimon, or rather, Avatar, limped away from the battle, his thoughts set on revenge and eventual conquest.

********

GrandKuwagamon grabbed Stingmon by the leg and began to beat him against the ground. Ankylomon dove in and tried to knock the monster down. "Catastrophe!" The ball of red energy sent Ankylomon flying and forced him to revert back to Armadillomon.

Cody shook his head, "This can't be happening!"

Tentomon looked at him, "I hate to admit it, but this really is happening!" He sighed, "If only I could digivolve into MegaKabuterimon! I'd show GrandKuwagamon a thing or two." GrandKuwagamon roared, and Tentomon ducked behind Cody's back. "He didn't hear me, did he?"

Cody sighed, "Very heroic, Tentomon." He ran up to the Armadillomon. "Are you okay?"

Armadillomon sighed, "I'm just not having a good day. Sorry, Cody."

GrandKuwagamon finished battering Stingmon and threw him at the Digidestined. Stingmon reverted back to Wormmon. Ken ran up and caught his friend. "Wormmon, are you alright?"

Wormmon whimpered, "I'm sorry, Ken. I'm just not strong enough."

Ken smiled, "No, no. It's okay. You did great." Cody watched the two of them and had a hard time associating the Ken he saw now with the Digimon Emperor who had once whipped Wormmon mercilessly. 

Ogremon landed next to Ken and Cody. "Now would be a good time to leave." 

GrandKuwagamon began to approach them. "Time to enjoy a light snack."

Tentomon waved his claws, "You don't want to eat us, we're high in cholesterol!" He sighed, "Guess I have no choice." He flew in at GrandKuwagamon. Sparks appeared between his wings. "Super Shocker!" Lighting lanced out across GrandKuwagamon's face and shoulders, but it didn't even faze him. The larger insect Digimon barely paid Tentomon any heed.

Ogremon nodded, "Pretty brave for a small fry."

GrandKuwagamon batted Tentomon away with one quick swipe of his claw. Tentomon called as he soared away uncontrollably, "I hope I get frequent flyer points for this!" He disappeared from view.

"Catastrophe!" GrandKuwagamon threw yet another attack. Ogremon grabbed the kids and their Digimon and began to run. The attack hit the ground directly behind them. Ogremon and company were thrown into the air by the force of the ensuing explosion. Ogremon curled into a ball and absorbed the force of impact when he hit the ground. Cody and Ken rolled out from under the large Digimon. Ken was unconscious from hitting the ground, as were Wormmon and Ogremon. Cody stood up on shaky legs. The world seemed to be spinning around him.

Armadillomon didn't seem to be any better off. He was barely able to stand on his four legs. Cody looked at the surrounding world in a confused daze. Buildings were burning, whole sectors had been destroyed, his friends were all hurt and unconscious, and GrandKuwagamon was laughing his head off. The image of Davis lying burnt and wounded on the ground played through Cody's mind, followed closely by the memories of TK and Kari falling, then Tentomon, Ogremon, and Ken. _All this damage, all the pain… it's so pointless!_ Why was GrandKuwagamon doing this? 

GrandKuwagamon, the Digimon Emperor, there was no difference! No, wait, there was! There was one crucial difference between the Emperor and the villain in front of Cody. The Digimon Emperor, Ken, hadn't realized that he had been hurting living creatures. He'd always thought of them as bits of data. GrandKuwagamon knew that Digimon were living creatures, and yet he hurt other Digimon out of pleasure.

Tears welled up in Cody's eyes. _How can he be so cruel? At least Ken realized that he was doing the wrong thing! He acknowledged his ignorance! GrandKuwagamon can't do that. He knows that he's hurting other Digimon, but he just doesn't care!_ Feeling more awake now, Cody looked at the approaching tyrant. GrandKuwagamon was drooling as he approached his next victims.

The Digivolution Crystal began to glow white around Cody's neck. Cody didn't notice. He shouted, "STOP IT! Stop hurting everyone! Stop causing all this suffering! IT ISN'T RIGHT!" The crystal's glow became brighter. White light enveloped the whole town as the crystal rose in front of Cody's face.

GrandKuwagamon halted his approach as the light from the crystal swallowed the world. _This light, it's just like when I first fought Flamedramon_. His chest tingled at the memory of Flamedramon's super Fire Rocket attack. _No, not again!_"

********

"Davis, hold on!" Yolei held her friend's hand as Davis gasped for breath. Davis' condition had taken a turn for the worse and he was starting to have trouble breathing. Every gasp of breath brought a new wave of pain for him.

__

There's got to be something that I can do. Please don't die, Davis! Yolei glanced up, and noticed the change in the shadows on the mountain wall. She turned around, and saw a bright light shinning in the distance. Somehow, that light was very reassuring.

Hawkmon cried, "Yolei, my wing! It feels better!" He flexed his wing, there wasn't any sign that it had been broken. 

Realization hit Yolei like a sledgehammer. _It's Cody! Cody got the crystal to glow again!_ Yolei reached down and began to pick Davis up.

Veemon cried, "Yolei, what are you doing? You can't move Davis when he's like this!"

Yolei said, "Right now, he can't get any worse. I'm taking a chance that the crystal's light can heal him, even when we're this far away. Now, are you gonna help me save his life or not?" Veemon blinked, then quickly began to help Yolei support Davis.

Yolei said, "Davis, look at the light. Cody got the crystal to work. Just look at the light, and I'm sure you'll feel better!"

Davis opened his eyes slowly, "Cody…" Yolei watched as the light played over Davis' body. His burns began to disappear, and his body seemed to strengthen. Yolei could actually see Davis heal in a matter of seconds.

Davis smiled, "Cody did it! I knew he could!"

Veemon cheered, "Davis, you're okay!"

Davis smiled, "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks for looking after me, Yolei." Yolei's face turned a shade of red. Davis said, "Let's get going! I don't wanna miss seeing what kind of a Crystal Digimon Armadillomon turns into." He held up his D3.

"Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!" Davis hopped on his partner's shoulder and the soared off towards the light.

Yolei giggled, "Talk about quick recoveries. Hawkmon, let's go too!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!" Yolei mounted her Champion Digimon and they flew off after Davis and ExVeemon.

********

Cody blinked as his eyes adjusted to the intense light surrounding him. The world had been draped in a veil of pure white. He heard several moans behind him. TK, Kari, Ken, Ogremon, and Wormmon were all recovering. Cody could see their wounds healing. In just a few heartbeats, the other Digidestined were standing up. Armadillomon looked much healthier as well.

"Cody?" Kari sounded confused.

Armadillomon smiled, "Cody, you got the crystal to work! This means I can crystal digivolve!" 

Cody nodded and focused his thoughts, just like his grandfather had taught him to. He focused on what he had to do, on what was just. GrandKuwagamon had to be stopped now. There was no other way. "Crystal armor energize!" The crystal's light grew, until a white beam shot out a struck Armadillomon.

The small Digimon's body became a silhouette in the intense light. His form began to change and grow into a much larger Digimon. "Armadillomon crystal digivolve to… Creeyamon: Firm Justice!" The light faded, and a Digimon equal in size to GrandKuwagamon had replaced Armadillomon.

TK marveled, "He reminds me of MegaKabuterimon." Creeyamon did indeed look like Tentomon's Ultimate form. However, there were very significant differences. Creeyamon was clad in emerald armor, the same color as Cody's eyes. A silver mask covered his mouth, and silver trim ran along the edges of his armor. He had four arms. The two larger arms ended in oval shields with three claws extending from each. His two smaller arms ended in diamond-tipped drills. Three silver horns jutted up from Creeyamon's head. 

The new Digimon introduced himself. "I am Creeyamon, a Crystal type Digimon. As Armadillomon I focus the sense of duty and justice to crystal digivolve. My Spinning Drill will cut through anything, and my Emerald Destroyer is devastating." He looked at his friends, "You all get to safety, I'll finish GrandKuwagamon. Cody, keep focusing on your thoughts of justice. As long as you keep focused, I won't lose any power." Cody nodded.

A loud roar caused everyone to look up. GrandKuwagamon was charging again. Creeyamon's shell opened up to reveal a set of thrusters running along the inside. Blue fire erupted from Creeyamon's back, and he took off towards his enemy. The two insect Digimon slammed together. Creeyamon grabbed hold of GrandKuwagamon and lifted him up and away from the town. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private!" 

He carried GrandKuwagamon to the desolate plains just outside the town. GrandKuwagamon punched Creeyamon's head and broke free of his grasp. GrandKuwagamon fell, then turned the free-fall into a floating landing. Creeyamon set down on the ground as well. The two Digimon charged each other and locked claws. Creeyamon tried to send his drills into GrandKuwagamon's chest, but the dark Digimon grabbed the drills with his second set of claws. They stood there, each one straining for the "upper claw."

GrandKuwagamon snarled, "You can't beat me. I'm a Mega!"

Creeyamon gave a slight laugh. "You've never met a Crystal Digimon before, so I'll let you in on a little secret. There's no limit to a Crystal Digimon's power, because we draw strength from the human heart!" He broke his grip with GrandKuwagamon and hit the other Digimon in the side of the head. Creeyamon the followed up with a left hook, and a backhanded slap with his right claw. GrandKuwagamon hit the ground, but quickly recovered.

"Catastrophe!" GrandKuwagamon launched his fireball attack.

"Spinning Drill!" Creeyamon's body began to spin like an emerald top, turning him into one massive drill. The ground broke under the strain of Creeyamon's drilling. He vanished underground before the fireball could hit him. The Catastrophe attack detonated harmlessly on the ground.

GrandKuwagamon looked around. "Where are you, coward? Come out and fight like a mon!" 

A claw reached up from the ground and grabbed onto GrandKuwagamon's leg. The ground beneath him broke away to reveal Creeyamon directly beneath him. Creeyamon asked, "Why don't you come down here and fight like a mole?" He pulled GrandKuwagamon down and continued to pummel him with punches and kicks. Creeyamon finally broke away and flew above the pit that he had created.

"Time to finish this fight!" Bright green energy sparked along Creeyamon's three horns.

GrandKuwagamon saw the attack coming and tried to counter, but his injuries slowed him down. "Cat-"

"Emerald Destroyer!" A beam of green energy shot out from Creeyamon's head and enveloped GrandKuwagamon. The energy burned and peeled away GrandKuwagamon's skin, revealing the black mineral of a control spire within his body. 

Despite the loss of his lips, GrandKuwagamon somehow spoke, "I was so… close…" His body dissolved. Creeyamon ceased his attack. The pit that GrandKuwagamon had once been lying in was now twice as deep as before.

Creeyamon shrugged, "Guess I over did it."

"Creeyamon!" Cody and the others came running up. "Great job, Creeyamon!"

Creeyamon smiled behind his mask. "Thanks, Cody."

"Cody!" Davis and Yolei flew in with their Digimon. Davis waved to them. "Cody, great job man!" 

Cody's eyes widened, "Davis! You're okay!" Everyone ran up to their friends as soon as ExVeemon and Aquillamon landed. 

Yolei smiled, "Davis got better the instant the crystal started to work. You saved his life, Cody."

Davis nodded, "Yeah. Thanks a lot." Davis looked up at Creeyamon. "So, this is Armadillomon's crystal form? Cool." He smirked, "But I still think Diamon is cooler."

Ken shook his head, "Please don't start that argument _again_." Davis and everyone else laughed.

TK said, "Well, now all the new Digidestined have Crystal Digimon, except…" Everyone looked at Ken.

Ken shook his head. "I have no desire for Wormmon to crystal digivolve. I don't trust myself with that kind of power yet. Besides, Wormmon does exceptionally well as Stingmon. I don't want to change anything about him."

Wormmon smiled, "Thanks, Ken." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Cody looked at Ken for a moment longer and Ken noticed the younger boy's look. Everyone grew silent as the two of them stared at each other. Slowly, Cody offered Ken his hand. Ken blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected Cody to do that.

Cody said, "Listen… I-I want to thank you for helping us. You did your best to save all the Digimon in the town, even though they were all afraid of you and still thought you were the Digimon Emperor. I know now that you're not the same Ken that we fought as the Digimon Emperor. I'm… I'm not ready to say you're my friend, but, for what it's worth, I forgive you for what you've done, and I'm sorry I didn't give you a second chance earlier."

Ken took Cody's hand and shook it. "That's more than I can ask for. Thank you, Hida."

Davis folded his arms, "You're never gonna call us by our first names, are you?"

Yolei brightened, "He called _me _by my first name." Everyone else sighed

Ken smiled, "We'll save the first-name basis for when I'm sure we're all friends. Right now, I need to get back home. My parents will start to worry. After all, I've already run away once." 

Davis asked, "But you'll join us again, right?"

Ken nodded. "Yes. And next time, I'll be sure to 'read my watch.'" Davis laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Ken picked up Wormmon and walked off.

Ogremon said, "I gotta get going too. Leomon's somewhere out there, and I still haven't found him yet." 

TK said, "Thanks for all your help."

Ogremon waved his hand as he walked away. "Yeah, sure. Hey, tell that little bug guy that he did okay."

As if on cue, Tentomon came flying in. "I'm back, I'm back! What did I miss?"

Kari giggled, "You missed the fight."

Tentomon sagged, "Oh, darn."

Cody said, "Thank you for all your help Tentomon. You really came through for us."

Yolei placed a hand on Tentomon's head. "You're so brave."

Kari placed her hand on his head too. "And so cute."

Tentomon's face turned an even brighter shade of red than usual. "Oh myyyy." TK and Davis' faces were also turning red, but not for the same reason as Tentomon's face.

Davis asked, "Shall we _go_?"

"Yes, let's." TK replied while trying not to clench his teeth.

********

Back at Cody's home, the family had assembled for dinner. Cody's grandfather was happily sipping his prune juice while Cody's mother fixed dinner. Upamon was currently sleeping after using up so much power to crystal digivolve. 

Cody shifted slightly, debating whether or not he should speak to his grandfather. He eventually decided that he had to be honest with his sensei. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, Cody?"

Cody did his best to look his grandfather in the eyes. "You know how you say that someone can't be forgiven until they've paid for their mistakes?"

"Yes?"

Cody hesitated, "Well… I think you're wrong."

"Cody." His mother's tone rang with disapproval. 

Cody's grandfather held up a hand. "One moment, daughter. Cody, why do you think I'm wrong?"

Cody replied, "Well, I know this person who has done some terrible things in the past, but he's genuinely sorry for what he's done and is trying to make a fresh start in life. But, he can't do that if everyone holds him accountable for his past mistakes. I think it's okay to forgive people as long as they are genuinely sorry for what they've done. So, I think that you're wrong."

There was a brief silence. Then, Cody's grandfather smiled, "That's good, Cody. I'm glad that you are thinking for yourself and giving this topic a good deal of thought. I'm not always right, and I hope that you will voice your thoughts in the future. Maybe you are right, and I am wrong. After all, when one stops learning new things, one ceases to truly live." Cody smiled, glad that his grandfather understood. His grandfather said, "Now, daughter, how about some food?"

********

The Kiwimon possessed by Avatar limped along. He was finally near the Dark Forest, the home of his master. At the edge of the blackened landscape, a dark rift opened, and black figure could be seen within the rift. It was large and muscular, with two horns coming up from its head. Two large wings flexed from its back. Avatar got down on his knees, despite his body's wounds.

"My master, forgive me. I have failed to bring you the Mega. However, I am please to report that my task succeeded in distracting the Digidestined. You're castle is nearly complete, and we are one step closer to bringing your divine leadership to the Digital World."

"If I may, master. I have devised a new plan; a plan which I am sure will bring you a vast amount of power. May I proceed?" The figure's head nodded. "Thank you, my lord. I promise I will not fail you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Venia is Latin for Forgiveness

The End of Justice

Author's Note: Next story arc features TK. I could use any suggestions for Patamon's crystal form. I'd rather not have another Angel type Digimon. Patamon's already got Angemon, MagnaAngemon, and Seraphimon. Another Angel form would be a little redundant. Please send any ideas through a review or e-mail me at TGC4860@aol.com


End file.
